The betrayer and the betrayed
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: a love story of betrayal and reconciliation between Valygar, and Elara an original NPC. ”How do I forgive you when you left me after telling me that you love me? Perhaps the only similar thing I share with the women in your memory is my name.”
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: **This is actually a re-__upload of a story with the basic same characters, although it is now with a different plot. Well…the first copy of the story was super unsuccessful- not a single review. While I don't believe in not updating if I don't get enough reviews, I admit, I did abandon it since there was no review at all. You don't know if anyone read it and it is hard…but somehow after reading quite some stories of Baldur's Gate and Neverwinter Nights I decided to give this story another go. And I like to believe that my writing has improved after about a year and a half now._

_This story does not centre on the Bhaalspawn, although he would come out and plays an important enough part__. Instead, this story focuses on Valygar and his relationship with Elara, (a NPC that I hope to one day mod), although I'm not sure if that will be possible as I am a computer idiot. Elara is an assassin and depending on the gender of the PC, her story will be different. If the PC is a male then she and him might have a previous relationship, although if that doesn't work out, she will have a relationship with Valygar. On the other hand, if the PC is a female then she and Valygar would already have a relationship. But for this story I decided to do something different, she and Valygar would already have a relationship but the PC is a male. (so the thing that would never happen in the game)_

_Anyway…please have a read and please leave me a review!!!_

_**Disclaimer: **don't own anything, so don't sue me._

* * *

The way that people can change so fast in such a short interval is rather amazing, Aran Linvail thought as he turned to look at the sleeping woman right beside him. Eight years ago she was nothing but a frightened child- a little girl who was scared of almost every thing. 

He actually still remembered their first meeting rather well. She had been huddling in a corner even as Lehtinan started to whip her. She was clutching onto a dagger, and her hands were covered by blood- like the blade. The corpse of her 'client' was only a few paces away from her, dead due to the numerous wounds made by her blade.

What disgusted him were her clothes. Both her face and the barely feminine body betrayed her as being nothing but a child, yet she was clad in the dress of whores.

It was not as if he was a man of great moral, no, quite the opposite. He was certainly no stranger to brothels, and he still did personal businesses with prostitutes now and then. Yet what happened to these children always sickened him.

But this was the first time he felt touched, somehow that little girl moved him enough to make him help her.

Now she was the complete opposite. She was not a whore, although many accused her of being one, as she probably has slept with half of the guild during the last two years. He couldn't care less about this. She was not his mistress, so her sexual activities were of little importance to him.

Though he did, to an extent, raise her up, she was not his daughter or anything remotely like that at all.

Currently, she was twenty years old, and it was clear to all that she was a woman, a very attractive one too. Many men did desire her and for reasons of her own she did seem to enjoy having a variety of bedroom partners.

It is a pity, he admitted, that he had become the shadowmaster of Athkatla just a few days before their meeting, as things might have been quite different otherwise.

But he was not a man to regret or even mourn about his decisions. He has given up too much to gain this role, including his dearest friend and a part of his own conscious. He could never possess neither of these again so there was no point in trying to.

She stirred slightly, reminding him that he must make his decision soon. Although the choice should be rather easy: she was his numerous subordinates and it was natural to assign the best tools to the most difficult tasks.

Surely he was not concerned for her. Fond of her as he was, his affection would never be deep enough to hinder his judgements. Nor was it the possibility of her leaving forever. If she was gone, he would only miss her in the rare moments when he suddenly thinks of her.

She would perform this task then.

* * *

The first thing Elara did upon waking up was to recollect whose bed she was in, and more importantly, which man she spent the night with. 

Once the act of bedchambers frightened her so much that it made her kill a man, but she was now indifferent- regardless of the numerous men who were skilled enough in provoking some reaction from her body, or the equally many she was tempted to kill for making her night so miserable. For her, love making became something as common as eating, it was usually pleasant, yet unremarkable.

She has only tasted a feast once, and that was the one and only time she made love to her husband. It was her first time, and she suspect that the same could be said for him, but it was still very pleasurable despite their inexperience and even fear.

"Ah, my pretty Zella is awake." The shadowmaster commented with a slight smile as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her. She had quickly learnt that he was fond of combining pleasure into their business.

He still called her by that nickname, and her best guess was that it reminded everyone else that she was his private property.

His pet…his life size doll. That was what she was to him. He trained her and used her, even played with her- he was doing so this very moment. When she was little he used to put her into his lap and pat her, as one would with a dog or cat.

Now he would do this instead, not that she was unwilling anymore…after all, sleeping with him did give her quite some advantages in the guild.

"Yet you still demand a lot of me." She finally said after the long pause that naturally occurred due to his instructions about her latest assignment.

"Why, do you not have the tiniest hint of affection for me anymore?" he teased back.

"You know very well that I will do almost anything that you ask, because you saved me eight years ago." She spelt out slowly. "And you also know that he…that he is the only one that can make me disobey you. But regardless of all this, this is not an easy task."

"Which is why I will use one of my best weapons."

"I think this is more of a test on my temper instead of my skills. You ask me to travel in a group filled with almost all the types of people that I hate. First of all, he is a half-elf who actually wants to be an elf, and according to your reports he will have at least two elves in his group, one being a male!" she sneered out this word, her nails digging into his flesh. "Then there is a snobbish noble who is worse then the usual bunch because of her hypocrisy, a holier-then-thou knight who can only do the world a favour by jumping off the docks in Athkatla…"

"I wouldn't call that a secure way of suicide, Zella, you should know that from personal experience." He interrupted her a bit coldly, reminding her that she was displaying too many emotions. "But you will do this task, and you will only strike when you are meant to."

At his command she sneered while her eyes darkened, he was sure that she was controlling her desire of spitting on his face, and that she would be releasing a series of curses as soon as she exit the room.

"I obey my orders very well, 'master', and you out of all people should know that by now! Is the death of my beloved foster brother not a good enough proof?" She hissed angrily. "As I said, I am loyal to you two because you both saved my life."

"Although you are no longer so grateful at this anymore." He stated calmly.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **One of the reasons I enjoy writing about Elara is that she is so different from all the other female characters I usually write. But yes, I think this chapter should show what Elara is like- to an extent. But I just want to mention that she is not a loose women or anything, despite what she seem like now._

_I think Aran Linvail is a really fascination character so that is why I am really interested in him. But yet he is very hard to portray and I have learnt this the hard way, having done such things badly before. But I do hope that I have improved. _

_And you can probably figure out that Elara and Valygar (although he is not named) are actually married. I will explain this and it should actually make sense, and it wouldn't be that out of character. But please…give it a try by reading on!!!_

_A last bribe (?)- with a few excpetion, I am not sure who else would come out (meaning the NPCs), so all suggestions are highly welcome and I would try and follow them!!!_

_By the way the story is rated M because I think given Elara's character, it might actually end up as M instead of T. So for now…it will be M._


	2. A new companion

_**Author's Note: **First of all big thanks to Neferit, the first person to review my story. I am honestly so happy that this story have at least one review. Well…here is more, and it is longer this time. I think the first part is really like a prologue instead of a proper chapter, I guess it serves as an introduction to the story: Elara coming out and what she will be doing._

_Maybe it is because I am a student right now but I am pretty paranoid about plagiarism. So I thought I better mention this. I was reading this other person's fan fiction the other day "Longing" by Tasharene and I suddenly just noticed last night, ok…there is kind of a similarity in some part. So I want to make it clear that any is coincidence, I definitely did not plagiarized or anything! (although her story is much better then mine, I admit that freely, and people do tend to steal ideas from someone whose writing it better then their's.) Maybe I am being a bit paranoid but well, better to be safe then sorry right. So…yes, the two women both have some involvement with slavery, and a strange relationship with their master that is a bit love/hate in my opinion, and well, both got abandoned by their lovers and both ended up becoming killers as neither of them were willing to prostitute themselves. Well…they are all coincidence. I had the idea for Elara ages ago before I read her story._

_That is all, I just want to make sure that I say this, in case people do accuse me of plagiarizing (I have not). As I said, I am probably paranoid but I feel much better now that I got this point through. Back to the story then. I am still not sure which NPC will be coming out, so the bribe (?), plead is still there! If you want a particular favorite NPC to come out then tell me!_

_By the way, large chunk of italic means flashback._

* * *

Woraen of Candlekeep found himself returning to the city of Athkatla once more with the knowledge of this not being the last time. He was more then a little disappointed to realize that the gold he gained from helping Nalia was still not enough.

Right next to him was Kivan, who was scowling as well, but for a much different reason.

"This city and this tavern is surely a sign of everything that is wrong with human's mad obsession of ruining nature by bending it to their will, when they should be living with it." The elven ranger complained once again.

"You must pardon me for not agreeing with you, my friend, for I am part human." Woraen interrupted him gently. "And you must also forgive our other companions for the same thing, as they are humans, not elves."

"You have changed, Woraen." The elder man said instead. "I remember how noisy our travelling companions used to be, as you never attempted to make peace or pacify anyone."

Woraen laughed in reply and he suddenly seemed rather boyish. Both Aerie and Nalia, who were seated at the table a few steps away from them, noticed this sudden transform and they were even more intrigued with their leader. They would have left their other companion immediately if Woraen's table was not occupied by some drunkards.

"Yes, do you still remember our other companions? Shar-Tel and Eldoth were constantly hurling insults at one another, and I was sure that she was going to attack him at one stage. Then Faldorn and Jaheira…" at the mentioning of one of his guardians Woraen immediately lost his now infrequent smile and the even more rare moment of merriment.

"Ended up summoning thunders and wild beasts at one of their fights." Kivan finished. It was hard enough for him to accept the loss of Khalid, whom he was only acquainted with last year, while Woraen had regarded Khalid as his guardian and knew him since his childhood. Things were made harder when Jaheira left due to the need of being alone, although Kivan could certainly understand it, leaving Woraen was still a bit inconsiderate.

As if all these were not bad enough, Woraen was constantly worrying about Imoen, as well as feeling guilty for the deaths of both Minsc and Dynaheir.

"All these things must be talk of, I know this." The young hero of Baldur's Gate admitted, "But not right now. I simply can't…I really can't."

"I understand." The elder man said gently.

"I am glad to share your company again, Kivan." Woraen said sincerely. "You are like an elder brother to me- the type of elder brother one should have."

He would never acknowledge Sarevok as his brother, even though they both shared Bhaal's cursed blood!

Yet someone had been perfectly willing to call Sarevok 'brother' even though they were not related at all. They were almost like him and Imoen, regarding each other as siblings due a mutual love formed in their childhood.

Images of Elara came to his mind once again. He was a man so he admitted that she was rather attractive, and her clothing helped to increase these feelings- her armour was quite tight, so they emphasised the curve of her body, especially the swell of her breasts. But even without the show of flesh he would still call her beautiful, he remembered the one time when Imoen forced her to wear someone's dress due to some reason, as well as brushing out her dark hair for her.

With her hair loose he could see that her hair was very straight and in a rather unusual style. It was actually in a variety of odd lengths- like the time when Imoen tried to cut her own hair. But instead of teasing her as being a scarecrow as he did with Imoen, Woraen thought that the very unusualness of Elara's hair made her even more lovely.

Elara…he was constantly thinking of her, and sometimes he was even unable to rest due to his fears for her safety. He did not even know whether she managed to escape from the collapsing temple alive, as she was still kneeling beside her brother's remain when someone dragged him away.

Despite her betrayal, Woraen was certain that Elara truly loved Sarevok. Was it not possible then, that she would choose to die with him?

"Have you…have you heard anything of Elara at all?" he finally asked, saying her name out aloud to another for the first time since they parted.

As to be expected, Kivan shook his head.

Woraen and his friends had only spent a few moments with Elara before they discovered her hatred for elves, especially elven men. Though she was not actively killing or insulting elves, the bitterness in her voice and eyes when she addressed Kivan, Xan or any passing elves was enough to discourage them from approaching her if it was not out of necessity.

Especially after she punched Xan. If Woraen was honest then he would admit that he was quite glad of her actions. Xan's prophecies of doom had been increasing at an alarming rate, and he was definitely getting more then a little annoyed.

Most of all, Woraen could never accept the other elf's point of view.

She did not seem to hate Woraen, although she regarded him as foolish for wanting to find acceptance with his mixed heritage. Strangely enough, this made him want to be closer to her, as she was the only one who did not care that much about his identity as a Bhaalspawn- she was more prejudiced by him being a half elf.

"Perhaps we will meet her soon, as she did say that she had been living in Athkatla for some time before she went to find Sarevok." Woraen decided, his voice rather hopeful.

"I do not think that she will fit in well with our current group." Kivan reasoned rather logically, although he was certainly biased. He did not loath her, as some of their other companions did, but she was a difficult person for him to like, or even trust.

"But her skills would be just what we need, Nalia is a very good mage, but the truth is that she is hardly adept at picking locks. She couldn't even unlock some of the doors in her own home!"

I want to meet her again, to know and understand her better, Woraen added to himself, no matter what the others say, I will not miss the chance if it is given to me.

Maybe it was because he was thinking of her, but he dreamt of her that night. When she was saying her final farewell to her brother…

* * *

_Ignoring the others' protest and shaking off Woraen's grasp, Elara went to kneel beside Sarevok, the one she claimed to be her foster brother, as well as the one she had worked for__ and then betrayed._

"_I can easily kill you now," Sarevok rasped out, his hand slowly lifting his sword up, "And no one will be fast enough to stop me."_

"_Then kill me." Elara whispered, her voice very gentle. "It is what I deserve."_

"_You betrayed me, out of your free will." He said instead._

"_Yes. I don't deny that."_

"_Why? I would have made you into my high priestess. You would have been one of the most powerful mortals on earth." The sword was dropped out of his hand, maybe it was because he was getting too weak, or maybe it was because he was trying to grasp his lost dreams once more._

"_I know all this." She said in an equal calmness, even though tears began to fall out of her eyes. She shifted his body into a more comfortable position- with his head resting on her knees. "Just as I know that you still have some love for me despite all the changes that we experienced. I know that our love is very different from the time when we were ten, but it is still there."_

"_So why did you do it? Why did you betray me?"_

"_I do love you, I really do. But I cannot let you do this madness, even I have this much scruple. I have done many wrongs before, but what you intend to do can actually make my crimes childish. That is why I know that you are going too far."_

"_Was it all a lie then? Did you stay behind in Candlekeep because you wanted to join with him, not because you wanted to have revenge against Reiltor Anchev. Did you sleep with me because you really needed some one to comfort you about your husband's departure, or is that another attempt of manipulating me?"_

"_I only slept with you because I wanted to," Elara quickly said, completely oblivious to the other's, especially Woraen's, shocked expression. "My husband did leave me, and I did need to be comforted because I really love him, and I did desire to be comforted by you. As for our father…you should know how much I hate him. You…you gave me so much and I…I still did this…I am sorry…I really am."_

_She finally began to sob openly, instead of only weeping in silence. Elara kept on whispering the apology over and over again, until Sarevok forced her to stop by clasping her hands into his for the last time._

"_Rannie…it is too late to apologise for something when you already done it." Perhaps it was because he was approaching his death, but his voice was no longer so bitter, and he even addressed her by that nickname again. "Only…only do this one thing for me…bury me…bury me in that place where I first promised you that I will make you into my goddess when I become a god."_

"_You still remember that?" she said in wonder, her voice now completely broken._

"_I though that was your reason."_

"_I promise you that I will do this." Elara whispered. "I don't know how but…but…but please find peace."_

_

* * *

_

The woman reflected in the pool of water was not a stranger, but she was very different, more like a hopeful girl instead of the cynical women she had become. She almost looked like the girl she had been in her brief marriage of only two years. Thus, Woraen of Candlekeep should not suspect her when she presented herself to him.

Her biggest problem was that he already knew that she was a capable liar, having listened to her farewell to her brother…

She slammed her fist into the water as she recollected that day again. Why didn't he kill her when he could? Letting her go was so much worse, as she could never forgive herself for betraying him. She had done many wrongs before, but they no longer torment her so much, because her victims were strangers. But Sarevok…Sarevok was her brother and strangely he still loved and trusted her.

Perhaps that was his revenge, letting her live was always the worse path. If Aran Linvail did not interfere that day then she would never have become an assassin, and if Valygar did not rescue her then she would not need to throw herself on this path of self destruction, as she would not be longing for something that she did not believe to have existed.

"I wish I can hate you two. That would make my life much easier." She said to herself bitterly. "My chains are forged by myself, by the love I bear for you two."

As she walked along the docks of Athkatla and waited for her target, she recollected how she and her husband would walk hand in hand by the river near their cottage in Umar Hill. Though neither of them would say anything to each other, they were happy enough with the other's company.

These strolls made the others regard the ranger and his child bride as an affectionate couple, few suspecting that affection was the only emotion during the early days of their marriage.

He was a most devout ranger, but then she was a child of two large cities and until she was sixteen, the only wilderness she had been exposed to was a brief glimpse of the trees along the road the slave cart drove on. He cherished everything of nature and loathed all aspect of urbanisation. For his sake she had tried to love all these being and things as well- even restraining herself from hitting any rats.

There was a common love between them: the sea. One of the happiest memories of her marriage was the time when they watched the sea together, the evening before they left for Umar Hill. He somehow ended up with his arm around her, although he had vowed that holding her hand would be the only physical contact she could receive from him.

But they loved the sea for different reasons. He regarded the ocean as the only unpolluted part of the city while she saw it as the path to freedom. Now the sea would arouse a felling of bitter sweetness from her, as she would never have met him if it wasn't for the sea.

You should have killed your victims quicker, she thought rather sadly.

In a way, one of the elves who travelled with Woraen reminded her of her husband, she had no doubt that Valygar would be voicing the same complaints whenever they arrived in a city.

The difference was that Valygar had been the one to abandon his wife, instead of being the one who was abandoned.

At the sight of her target she immediately pushed all trivial thoughts aside. She must concentrate on her work, she must focus on acting out the role Woraen desired to see.

* * *

By the time that Woraen saw her, she was pacing on the edge of the dock, an obvious picture of one who was still choosing her path, even though she was already walking on it.

When Woraen called out her name she half turned and formed a surprised look on her face. The expression ended up as only half feigned as she was genuinely shocked at how much the half elf has changed.

When she first met him by helping him to escape from the crimes he had been falsely accused of due to her, he was rather grim and slightly melancholic, but there was still an air of optimism around him. The belief that everything would somehow be alright.

Now his eyes reflected both anger and bitterness against the world with despair finally being visible on his face.

Who am I to judge or care? She quickly reminded herself, I have changed equally much in a short period of time.

But to Woraen's eyes Elara has barely altered. She was still dressed in that leather armour with a short sword openly displayed and numerous daggers and darts hidden between the fold of her clothing. Her eyes were still sad, although there was a bitterness there which he believed to be caused by Sarevok's death.

"It is you then." Woraen finally said. "I am truly glad to se you, Elara. I was really worried about you, as I was afraid that you died beside Sarevok."

"I managed to stay alive, as I somehow always do." She said with a forced smile. "I had to grant my brother's wish."

"What did he mean by that? Of course, you don't need to tell me if you do not wish to." He added hastily at the appearance of a frown.

"When we were little, Sarevok and I used to sneak out to play in a secret spot," she began slowly, the sadness in her eyes did not need to be created, but forcing the bitterness out of her voice was much harder.

Her father would punish the two of them without fail when they returned, but they would risk everything as they could only find a sense of true peace when they were at that spot with one another.

"We naturally made promises there as we choose our future. Of course, such promises rarely last, I am certainly not the only one, but one never believed that when one was a child. So he thought that he would be a god one day, and when that happened he said that he would make me into his goddess."

Behind him, Nalia and Aerie were both frowning. Being females they naturally noticed the significance of their leader's interaction and attitude toward this woman more easily then Keldorn and Kivan. The conclusion was more then a little alarming: Woraen was being too friendly with this woman.

That was the other reason why she annoyed them. Unlike the two of them, she was not a girl anymore, but a grown woman. One who could easily gain an upper hand by using that knowledge.

"I am so sorry." Woraen began.

"His madness was not our fault, Woraen." Elara told him truthfully.

The difficult part was arriving, how should she work herself into his group without appearing as if she was the one that wanted this?

"But I would still prefer to not linger on it too much. No matter what, I regard Sarevok as my brother."

"I understand. Elara, there is much that I would like to know from you, which will include your relationship with Sarevok." Woraen began, almost stammering at certain parts as he was a bit afraid at her reaction. "But I do know that it is not now. So I would like to travel with you…"

"WORAEN!!!" both Nalia and Aerie cried out in dismay even before he finished speaking, while Keldorn frowned at the prospect of having a thief travelling with them.

But Elara's true test came from Kivan.

"I do not trust her." The elf stated flatly. "This is a woman who betrayed her own brother who she claims to love, and yes, you may argue that she did the right thing. But don't forget what Sarevok said, she killed her own father and framed you for that crime. Shaming you in your own home."

So there is a single wise man amongst a bunch of idiots, Elara thought, smiling lightly, I suppose this has to happen in order to justify why this task is given to me.

She preferred to keep her past silent, but this was no longer possible. Very well, if she has to use her story then she would make sure that she used it to her best advantage. At the very least she must make one person weep.

"I don't deny what I did, but my father is hardly a father. My mother was his mistress," technically, her mother could be said to be his mistress, as she was meant to do what mistresses would do if the wife couldn't bear any children, "and he threw her out onto the street when he discovered that she gave birth to a girl instead of a boy. The next time I saw him was when I was five, when I became a slave in his house."

"What…what about your mother?" Aerie stuttered out, thinking of her own mother, who, she was sure, must have tried to find her.

"My mother sold me to him because of money, well…life on the street was very hard." Tempted as she was, telling them how much she hate her mother and cursing her with the vocabularies she was meant to stop using was not going to help her at all. "My father's wife hated me and would beat me whenever she sees me, often right in front of him. Not only did he not care, he would occasionally do the job himself as a proof that he didn't give a damn about me at all."

"I…I see." Kivan mumbled, a bit shocked at the horror of her story. He was aware that such things might happen in some human societies, but he never expected to hear it first hand.

Aerie was openly crying now, and Nalia was staring at Elara with a rather dazed expression. Keldorn was clearly disgusted that such a thing would happen in the city of Baldur's Gate, which was like Athkatla in many ways. He actually began to consider going to Baldur's Gate as soon as he could.

"Would you like to hear more?" she asked, allowing her tone to become rather bitter, "About how my own father sold me to another master?"

"I am so sorry Elara," Woraen apologised once more. "For making you go through all this. But I actually understand what it must be like, to have a father who you hate and even want to kill."

"Yes, you actually do." She laughed, truly surprised that Woraen really did understand. Suddenly, the prospect of travelling with him did not seem so bad. "Do you still wish for me to join you?"

"I do." He told her warmly as he shook her hand.

For the first time, she smiled sincerely at him.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **So, more of Elara's past is revealed- both her relationship with Valygar, as well as her relationship with Sarevok. What I am trying to say it that Sarevok and her grew together and when they were little they loved each other, but obviously this changed when they grew up, shown by how he promised to make her into his priestesses when they met up again, opposed to the promise they had when they were children: that he would make her into a goddess. To justify Sarevok being a bit out of character…my excuse is that Sarevok was dying, so he was thinking of the past and thus became a bit like himself in the past. As for Valygar, I think more is shown about his marriage with Elara, and obviously it is not a normal marriage. What else…_

_Woraen's character is super hard to do, cause I don't know what he will be like at all and this story is not exactly focusing on him. So right now he is like a typical 'good' bhaalspawn although I will try to make him have some character._

_Kiavn will be appearing and staying. I think I want him to come out because I really like how he kind of becomes a guidance to the PC in Domi's mood (which I recently played). In short- this is meant to be the Kivan from Domi's mod. And I also want him to come out because the story of Kiavn and Deheriana can serve as a really good parallel with the story of Elara and Valygar, so I thought that this can result in some interesting conversations. (which is also one of the reason that the PC is male instead of female.)_

_As for Xan…whom I mentions in this story. I like the mod, but the mere fact that you have to be an elf in order to have a romance with him annoys me more then a little. As you can now see, Elara is quite anti-elf, a bit racist toward elves, not as bad as Belmin (that elf hater in the promenade), but she's still a pretty bad case. She will be automatically prejudiced against elves. This will really show when she talks to Kivan later on, because she would actually get on with him quite well if he wasn't an elf. Likewise, she probably wouldn't be as harsh to Aerie as she will be if Aerie is not an elf. I guess the main reason why she is like this is that I don't like elves that much myself, but I am like an oddity because everyone else does (I swear, more then half of the protagonists in every fan fiction are elves). I still read stories even if elves are protagonists but I just thought that it will be really fun to have a character who hates elves quite a bit. (As for her reasons…it will soon be visible. She does have a good enough one, I think.)_


	3. The scars of slavery

_**Author's Note: **alright…here we are, part three. I actually really enjoyed writing some part to this chapter because it shows a nicer side to Elara's character, as well as beginning to explain why she ended up the way that she did. As always…please leave a review if you like it. It also shows a lot of her personality/character_.

* * *

Most people knew that slavery was bad, and that those involved suffers greatly, but one could not fully understand the full dept of their pain, fear and humiliation unless they experienced these emotions them self.

Many of the slaves had been abused so much that they truly began to regard freedom as something that only existed in their dreams. Many of them refused to leave, saying that there was no point as they would soon be shackled again.

It was all the more heartbreaking to reason with children that would not move, sobbing out that they would be punished even more if they dared to escape.

"I don't want to be whipped again." The little girl said between her tears. "I don't want to be punished again! They took my brother away because he wanted to escape and he still hasn't come back."

They had found her huddling in the corner of the room, crying even as the trolls began to hit the door. Judging from the dents on the door she would have ended up being the next meal of these trolls if they had not come.

"What these children are subjected too is truly horrifying." Keldorn commented sadly.

"And why did the knights in shiny armour not come?" Elara sneered out, as she stride past the others and stepped over the corpses of the trolls carelessly in order to kneel down beside the little girl. Then she did what they regarded as a very unusual thing.

She picked the child up and hugged her tightly. The little girl must have been comforted by her as her sobbing actually became less loud.

"The bad men will all die." Elara promised, speaking in a very gentle and soft voice despite the harshness of her words. "You will be safe, we will take you to a place where these bad men will never find you."

"Really?" the little girl finally stopped sobbing and she looked at Elara as if the woman was a goddess with the ability of deciding her future for her. "Will my brother be there too?"

"Your brother…Tell me, what is your name?"

"Amiltha."

"Amiltha…sometimes the people we love will be forced to leave us by dying." Elara began very slowly, and her own hands were shaking. "We can not always follow them immediately, but it doesn't mean that they are gone forever. As long as we remember them then they will still be with us."

"My brother is…dead then?" at the nod she raised her hand and touched Elara's wet cheeks. "Did you have a brother too? Is this why you are sad?"

"Yes, I did. He is dead. But the slavers…these bad men had taken me away from him. I was…I was taken to this place as well."

"Are you still like me?"

"We…we are both free now, at least free from the slavers of Athkatla." The last bit seemed to be addressed to her self instead. "Amiltha, I must leave you now, but one of my…" with more then a little reluctance she forced the word out of her mouth, "friends will look after you while I am gone…while I go and kill the bad men for you."

Amiltha only shook her head and clung onto Elara even tighter. "Please don't leave me. Everyone else is so scary."

Standing up Elara gently guided Amiltha to look at Aerie before she began to speak again. "Aerie is a very nice lady, Amiltha, she will never harm you." If it wasn't for the sake that all of them had heard her snap and even yell at Aerie numerous times, then they would never doubt her at all, as she sounded so sincere. "A goddess will also protect you. She is called…Mielikki. Mielikki looks after all those who are alone in the world, people like you and I."

She unclasped the pendant that Woraen has seen her wear ever since their first meeting and placed it on Amiltha. The jewellery it self was probably very cheap, but it must be very important to Elara since she always wore it.

"This is a promise that I will not abandon you, because I will come back for my treasure." Elara whispered, and the child was finally willing, although still reluctant, in being handed over to Aerie- who had already created a shield to protect the slaves that were already freed.

"Come on Woraen, let us get this finished as soon as we can." Elara said, patting Amiltha on the head a final time before she allowed herself to turn away.

"Of course." Woraen nodded, still recovering from his shock and surprise at both the revelation of her past, as well as her kindness to the little slave girl when she had been the very opposite towards Aerie.

"Whining is different," Elara said coldly. "And the way the little elf complains sicken me, as if she is the only one to have suffered from slavery when she clearly is not."

"Why Mielikki?" Kivan asked softly, whispering the name of the goddess he was meant to serve.

"What deity am I meant to pray to? Shevarash?" she immediately retorted back. "Mask? Cyric? Woraen's dead father? Am I not meant to believe in Mielikki because I am not a ranger? That is foolish as I know that Mielikki is like her servants, wanting to protect everyone who happens to be alone.

"Besides," she whispered this more as a reminder to herself then an answer for Kivan. "Long, long ago, he prayed to Mielikki for me."

He had thought that she fell asleep immediately, although she didn't know how he could believe that. It was true that she desired to die, but it didn't mean that she was indifferent to their soon to be meeting with a lich of five centuries old.

"Mielikki…goddess…I rarely pray to you but I will do so now, I will do so for her sake." Valygar had whispered very softly, the words only audible as their surrounding was unnaturally quiet. "She is but a child! Too young to be wishing for her own death. Please, let her have peace somehow, and let her be able to be happy in this world."

I did have peace and I was happy with you, Elara thought, raising her hand to grab the now absent pendent.

A merchant had set up his stall right next to their house, and since he somehow knew that they were just married, he had assumed them to be a couple who were much in love. Valygar was forced to buy that trinket from him in order to silence his teasing about what they could not perform on their wedding night.

The pendant was made from a cheap metal that was disguised as gold by a cheap coat of paint. The paint has degenerated over the years while the slender chain broke when she tore at it after reading that note. But it was very precious to her as it contained small portraits of both her and her husband- a reminder of what they had been like on the day of their wedding.

Looking at the image of what she had been four years ago was a strange experience as she has altered too much. At sixteen years old she was tormented by only that one crime, and she was able to still smile by being comforted with the believe that she would never repeat these sins again. Her face also revealed her shyness at the marriage, even if it was chaste she would still share a very close proximity with him.

She had been slightly sceptical about his insistence on celibacy, as she distrusted most men due to what happened to her at twelve. From the few days she had spent with him, she knew that he was an honourable and even kind man, although he disguised this second characteristic by being so withdrawn and aloof from the world.

But ultimately men were men, so she still went to sleep with that dagger underneath her pillow during the first few nights. He offered his bed to her but she refused, insisting on being the one who slept downstairs or in the next room on the floor. She was very grateful at how he had saved and even freed her from the guild, but her gratitude would not involve offering her body to him.

She soon regretted doubting him, as he was truly insistent on his vow. His self control was actually quite amazing as he still managed to hesitate on that night even when she was almost naked. It was truly ironic that a woman like her could have him as a husband.

What would he say if he learns that she was on this path of self destruction once more? Or that she had destroyed her body by lending it to numerous other men, ruining the only innocence she still possessed.

He left her, but she was the one that prevented any reunion from being possible.

"Elara!" Woraen called out, interrupting her chaotic thoughts.

"I am coming." She answered, pulling out that dagger- it seemed very suitable to use it now.

From the edge of her vision she saw Kivan frowning at this dagger of her's. It was of a clear elfish design, and his people were certainly not generous to outsiders by handing out their precious and superior weapons.

* * *

They managed to return to the Copper Coronet in triumph, causing Henkak and all the other slaves to welcome them as heroes. Much to their surprise, little Amiltha attached herself to Elara as soon as she saw her, refusing to let go. It was clear to all that the little girl was half in love with Elara.

Elara was not sure whether she really liked children or not, although she did desire one greatly. But there were few children in Umar Hill and even less in the guild. Neither Valygar and her were very friendly, as they were too withdrawn and occupied with their own problems, especially their marriage, so the children in Umar Hill would always find Merella if they needed someone.

But she even prayed to the gods for a child when her husband was gone, because she loved him so much. Perhaps most women would desire a child from an absent husband, but her need had been desperate and even selfish. She needed a child to prevent herself from walking down that path her pride would lead her to with his betrayal.

He was the one who got what he wanted, not her. His line would not continue even though he broke his vow on that one night by making love to her.

Amiltha was five years old now, the same age she had been when her mother dragged her to be sold to her father. So she was fifteen years older then the child, then it was not impossible for her to be the child's mother if her husband had been a normal men, as she had only been sixteen for a week when she was married.

"I think she has adopted you as her new mother." Hendak commented.

Amiltha was sleeping, but she still managed to cling onto Elara. One hand was looped around her neck while the other grabbed onto the pendant, which was wore by Elara once again.

"That is not a wise thing to do, in fact, it is foolish." Elara said sadly, although she did not cease stroking the girl's hair, a similar dark brown as her's. "It is better for her to stay here, but I would like to help her, as I do not want Amiltha to have a life similar to mine."

Saying so she took out the few gold pieces she has and placed them on the counter. Like all of Woraen's other companions she agreed that almost all the gold they obtained would be retained in order to pay for the Shadow Thieves' aid.

His loyalty for his sister truly touched her, as it was what she failed to do herself. She fervently wished that for his sake, he would not make the wrong choice in his alliance. She would be a bit sad if she has to harm him, but she would not disobey her orders.

"You have a special interest for this child." The new owner of the inn continued.

"Our slavery both started when we were only five years old, and we both had a brother that we loved. She reminds me of the child I had been so long ago. Luckily that is all our resemblance. I suffered here, but I know that she will not."

"Were you a slave here?" now that he thought about it, he did remember the way she had smiled when Lehtinan finally died. Her smile was rather malicious, but there was a sense of relief in it as well.

"I was a slave here until eight years ago. I was here," she began, leaning forward slightly, "when you first came, it is truly remarkable that you survived for such a long time. You actually helped me slightly, although it was probably only your way of apologising."

* * *

_She had been given __the task of feeding the new gladiators that day and she was doing so when she was suddenly groped by the throat. But she continued to clutch onto the water jar due to the greater fear for her master._

"_Give me some water now!" her assaulter demanded, his voice was very hoarse and dry, and it was also lined with a strange accent._

"_I__ will be punished!" she screamed out, clinging onto the water jar even more, despite the tightening of his hand on her throat._

"_If you don't do this then I swear," he invoked some god that she had never heard of, "that I will kill you."_

_The loud crack of the whip interrupted the silence and tension, the pain of the whip forced Elara to drop the precious jar. With a fierce oath Hendak threw her away in order to bend down and suck the small puddle of water._

"_You little bitch." Lehtinan said as he began to slap her. "Are you really so stupid that you don't understand what 'feed them' means?"_

"_But I…" another slap silenced her immediately as blood began to fall from her lips._

"_Don't even speak unless I orders you to, you little bitch. Thank goodness that this is the last time you will be doing these tasks." The innkeeper muttered to himself, "I only hope that you will do a better job in your new job, although I am sure even you can't screw that up."_

_B__y this time Hendak had managed to drain the last drop of water and he was beginning to feel rather guilty for what he did. He began to curse his new master, which was enough to make Lehtinan shift his attention to him instead._

_

* * *

_

"So that was you." Hendak finally said. "I did hope that I would be able to see you again in order to…"

"Apologise? There is no need." She said rather carelessly. "I would probably have done the same thing. Don't even consider thanking me either, because I intended to hold onto that water jar with my life even thought you were strangling me."

"You can stay here if you wish." He suddenly said. "Like many of the others, like little Amiltha here. This is not mere pity either- I know that you would be skilled at doing these works."

"Yes, Lehtinan's way of training make us learn very fast." She agreed. "But yes, I can actually stay here."

I might even be happy as I would not be torturing myself by committing more crimes, she contemplated, when my current assignment finishes I can come here instead. I can stay here and help these children, especially this child.

"But not yet." She said rather regretfully. "I have things that I must do first."

"I can understand that, but know that you will always be welcome here." Hendak promised. "I do hope that you will return, especially for her sake. And maybe…maybe for your self as well."

She gave a brief nod before she stood up slowly in order to make sure that she would not wake Amiltha up.

"There is a room that I would like to go to, to understand myself better." She began slowly. "One of the rooms along that corridor with the red carpet. They should all be empty right now anyway."

"The rooms where…"

"Yes, these rooms." She interrupted him with a mirthless chuckle. "Although to defend my pride I must tell you that my 'client' did not get what he wanted."

The inn was only half full because of what recently happened and the quietness was rather pleasant. It was fairly easy for her to find her companions as their table was piled with foods, and many would be approaching it every now and then.

"You should not let that child cling onto you so, Elara, if you are not going to look after her." Keldorn said rather disapprovingly.

"Are you really in a position to lecture me? A man who rarely sees his own children?" she scoffed out, although her tone was only challenging, not mocking.

Much to her surprise she was actually quite fond of the old paladin in the same way she felt toward Woraen. Initially she thought of him as a hypocrite, but then she realized that this was not so- he was truly filled with the desire of helping others, and unlike Nalia he did not really see those he helped as needing help because of their inferior status, but because they just happened to need help.

"Amiltha does this because she knows that I will not be staying. Believe me, Lord Keldorn, I out of all people understands how much it hurts to be disillusioned." She quickly said, preventing him from thinking about her harsh comment, knowing that this was enough to make him attempt to 'convert' her once more.

"You life has obviously not been easy." He said, swallowing her bait.

"If it was easy then I wouldn't be here." She said simply, although she wonder what he would be doing if he knows her whole past, instead of just this small fragment.

"I can understand why you would act this way, Elara. You were a slave and your master or masters have clearly abused you. But that is all in the past, so surely there is no need for you to be so bitter."

"I can not simply forget about all of my past." She interrupted him. "I don't think anyone can do that."

"But you cling onto them. You do not open your self to others as you do not trust in others due to what happened before. This will only lead to sorrow."

"I do have difficulty in trusting others, but how can I not? My own parents cared little of me, if not none at all, and both sold me to slavery. The brother I loved ended up being half mad, desiring to be a god and would not hesitate in killing hundreds and even thousands in order to achieve his goal. My husband…my husband told me that he loved me but left me the very next day. How do I trust anyone when those whom I am meant to trust have all betrayed me?

"As for law and justice…there is no such thing in this city. And I am not sure if I believe in any deities either. I did believe in Mielikki once but…" shaking her head she stood up once more. "I have some private business to attend now, but if Woraen urgently needs to talk to me then please tell him that Hendak will know where I will be."

* * *

_Eight __years ago she was locked in this room after the other women forced her into the attired of a whore and painted her face._

"_Please don't hate us, Elara." They whispered when they were prepared to hand her to their master, some of them were even crying._

"_Why shouldn't I?" she asked coldly, her hands were crossed in an attempt to cover part of her scantily clad body. Her outfit only emphasised her youth even more, her breast were barely visible despite the large exposure of the top, while the little skirt the dress had was very loose as her hip was not developed yet._

"_We don't want to do this either!" one of them protested._

"_You are still doing it though!" she wanted to curse them and take refuge in that emotion, but she realized that it as not their fault at all. They were afraid of their master so much…just like her, as she refused to give any water to that gladiator, even though he was in so much pain._

"_I don't really hate any of you." She admitted. "But I am so frightened!"_

"_Just close you eyes and let him do what ever he wants. It should not last long." One of them advised her. Men who wanted children desired them for their body alone, not for the pleasure they were required to perform, some even enjoyed the children's inexperience._

"_No matter what happens we will not hate you either." Another promised her._

_The door was shut and she crawled to the furthest corner due to desperation. She thought of her brother and began to cry out his name inside her head, hoping for a miracle, that he would free her from this in the same way that he had saved her from their 'parents'' beatings before._

_T__he door was opened, but it was not her beloved brother or even her master. It was a stranger…a beautiful stranger with very fair hair and a pair of equally lovely eyes. His ears, she suddenly noticed, were pointy._

"_Are you an elf?" she whispered out in wonder. "You are so beautiful." As a child she had heard of many stories where elves and paladins were heroes, and she was so young that she didn't understand that this man was clearly not the hero of any story by being here in the first place._

_In her naivety she also believed that a person's appearance could not be much different from their heart._

"_Will you save me??"" she implored._

_T__he elf didn't say anything but she was sure that his gaze was kind… She was disillusioned rather quickly as he began to touch her…caressing her._

"_Pleases don't." she whispered, backing away only to find that there was not much place behind her._

_A hand was raised elegantly, but it was to slap instead of pat her._

"_I paid quite some gold for you." How was it possible to hear such words being said in his melodious voice?_

"_My master forced me to do this!" I…" she began, believing that he would quickly understand once he heard her story._

_Grabbing her he tore off the already loose skirt before he rested his hand over her breasts. "Be silent child." He commanded. "I will not have my money wasted._

_Understanding came to her at that moment along with disillusionment, she realized that she would never allow any man to possess her body without her consent, no matter what the consequences would be. She would not let men play with her body as if it was their property either. As for the men who dared to insult her by trying to do these things…_

_She would kill them._

_H__er eyes lit up when she saw the dagger on the elf's belt, and easily worked out what she had to do._

"_Good girl." The elf grinned when she ceased her struggles and even stood still. "I really prefer for this to be pleasant for both you and I…"_

_As soon as he was within range of her arm's reach she grabbed his dagger from him and stabbed him in the heart. She knew where to stab as Sarevok had lessons on killing that he had shared with her. Not that it mattered much because she immediately pulled the dagger out to stab the off-guarded elf's windpipe._

_When he fell backward she knelt down as well. She resumed stabbing him even though she realized that he was dead as he soon stopped moving._

_Later on, the body was deposed rather easily, as it was completely mutated beyond recognition. Not only was he stabbed at every part of his body, his facial features were in disarray as she had repeatedly slap and punch his face._

* * *

"And I still would do anything to prevent myself from being in such a situation again." Elara realized grimly. She placed Amiltha down to take out the dagger that had caused some questioning looks, the weapon she had stole and used to kill her first kill- the weapon's original master.

"I have regrets but at the same time this is what I want. I would rather hurt and even kill others in order to maintain my own dignity, my own pride."

When Woraen entered she was seated on the ground with Amiltha in her lap once again. He noticed that she seemed a bit grim, even more so then usual, but he naturally did not know the real symbolism of this room.

Beside, she gave him a smile when he entered.

"We will probably leave for Nalia's keep tomorrow as there seems to be some sort of trouble." He began.

"Is it not yours as well?"

"Yes and no." he shrugged slightly. "Despite all these rules I still think of it as being Nalia's keep."

"Why are you here?" Elara asked when a silence appeared. "Surely there is no need for you to come and find me now if that is all you want to tell me."

"No, that is true." Woraen agreed before he began to speak, clearly quite agitated. "Elara, you are like a stranger to me, yet you are my second oldest acquaintance now. The truth is that I don't know anything about you other then what was forced out of you: your family, your slavery, and most of all- your husband."

"I am not Aerie or Nalia, so you must pardon me for not attempting to gain your attention by whining endlessly about my past." Realizing that she was being too harsh she quickly plastered a smile onto her face. "Beside, you do not tell your past to the others do you? You even prefer to avoid any mentioning of the war if you could."

"That is true." The young man admitted the second time.

"Of course, I am not a Bhaalspawn so things are different. But my past…my past is not easy. There are flowers and grasses in a field, right?" she ignored the rather confused look from him due to this sudden change of subject and resumed speaking when he gave a nod. "The flowers are cherished and looked after although they do suffer when they are picked. But the grasses are trampled on all of their lives and they are like most people in this world, the flowers are the privileged ones.

"No matter how hard my past is I am still like most people, and the sad truth is that my story is not that an uncommon one. But you and the rest of our companions are different from me, you all had some happiness before you begin to suffer.

"I will tell you one thing though." She decided. "I do find trusting people very difficult due to my past. As I said before, my parents sold me to slavery while my husband walked out on me, then I betrayed my own brother. A woman like me who trusts no one can not be trusted in return."

"Is this an advice or a warning?" Woraen asked slowly.

"You should be able to work out the answer by yourself now." Elara told him with a gentle smile.

She did not know why his naivety touched her so much as to make her risk jeopardizing her own mission and even make the possibility of failure higher.

It would not be pleasant, but then this was the path she chooses, and this room reminded her why.

* * *

Elara might have revealed more of her past to Woraen in a gentler way if Kivan did not enter the room. The elf was forced by Nalia to find Woraen, as the human girl claimed that she urgently need to discuss the problems of the keep with its weapon master, but Kivan was beginning to believe that it was due to jealousy. Likewise, Aerie had looked very downcast when Woraen went to find Elara.

Woraen's romantic affairs were really not something that he should be involved in, but he couldn't help but to feel a strong desire of advising his much younger companion. He wasn't sure what most human marriages were like, but he certainly did not approve of Woraen being so interested in a woman who was already married, even if she was separated from her husband.

He chuckled slightly as he realized what he was actually thinking. It was as if he turning into one of those unwanted relatives who were completely occupied in the romantic affairs of their kin.

He had an aunt like that himself, she never failed to lecture and nag him about marriage whenever he visited her.

That was all before he met Deheriana though…

The mere thought of her still gave him such deep pain, and he had long learnt and accepted that this pain would only cease when he was finally united with her in Arvanaith. Were all humans so strange and even rather ungrateful about their marriage? The only reason an elven couples would part would be due to death, for elves bound themselves to the other for the rest of their life when they married. Yet Elara's husband had abandoned her, while she herself had been the mistress of another man.

He eventually found the two of them sitting side by side in the now empty room, and he was slightly curious about why Hendak gave him the direction in such a tense voice- as if it was something that was best not mentioned.

Elara looked more gentle then usual, but that wasn't saying much as she generally glared at him as if she was contemplating on the best way of killing him, sometimes he believed that she really was thinking about that.

He still didn't like or trust her, although he could not deny that Woraen was right when he said that her skills would be useful. He might have been a bit sympathetic due to her past, as he could understand the pain of being left by one's spouse, but the way she treated Aerie made him dislike her greatly. He could, however, work with her without any arguments.

But he said the wrong thing this time, although it was not really his fault as she was already strongly prejudiced against him, and this room was where her prejudice was born.

"I am glad that we managed to do this deed." Woraen commented out.

"I agree." Kivan said, unfortunately he added the next bit. "I never thought that I would see such a sickening thing when I left Shilmista…"

"You think that slavery is a non-elven practice?" Elara sneered out.

Her voice suddenly became very chilling. It was very soft, almost a hiss, but the raw negative emotions were very strong.

"Elves do not practice in slavery." Kivan answered back evenly. "And I…"

"You elves and your hypocrisy!" she hissed out.

There was such hatred in her eyes and voice that it made Woraen stood up and places his hands on her shoulders in order to force her to remain seated, as the possibility of her attacking Kivan was actually quite probable.

"Yes, humans practice slavery but at least we do not tell everyone that we are the embodiment of goodness who can do no wrong. You elves are very capable of doing wrong too, yet you hide this. Why do you think that Irenicus cannot be an elf?" She continued angrily, referring to the conversation they had a few days ago. "But is it not interesting that the drow are elves? Surely this means something…"

"The drow are…" Kivan's indignant protest was quickly drowned out by Elara's louder accusations.

"…that you people gave birth to what is regarded as the most evil race in Toril, who enslaves every other race. How can the mother and kin of such a people be innocent? They can only be tainted and…"

Woraen was grateful that Elara was holding onto a child, as it prevented her from struggling too much. He managed, still with great difficulty, to silence her temporarily by claming his hand over her mouth.

"Elara, please calm down." He whispered harshly. "I swear that I will gag and even tie you up if you don't."

Her eyes darkened but her gaze turned a bit calmer. She gave him a brisk nod and he realized that she would do what he asked. If he was lucky then she wouldn't do anything to him later on. Relieved that one problem was solved, he quickly turned to the next one.

"Kivan, whatever it is that you want to do, please don't do it." He pleaded.

"I am not going to attack her, if that is what you are so worried about." The elf promised. "But…

"But you want to, don't you?" Elara sneered out again, although her voice was carefully kept very soft.

"I am an elf, I do not deny what is the truth." He said, somehow managing to control his temper. "Buy I do not hate humans because they are a different race."

"You think I just woke up one day and decided to hate you people because of this petty reason? I wish it is that easy and simple." the bitterness in her voice was so great that Woraen was filled with the desire of comforting her, and even Kivan felt pity at whatever that had happened to cause this.

"I apologise to you, Woraen." Elara said softly. "But I too, will not apologise for what is the truth. An elf has wronged me here in this very room, so do not expect me to believe that elves can do no wrong.

"I admit that the first elf I met might have been an oddity." She said rather reluctantly to Kivan. "But it is enough that he existed, and that he has wronged me in the greatest way possible. So do not tell me that you folks are always…are always good."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **This chapter was quite hard to write at bits, especially the flashback. I think out of all the characters I have ever written about, Elara is the one with the worst deal- she probably have the worst past. So…a very significant proportion of her past is revealed, and once more, so had her relationship with Valygar. In regard to the elf who almost raped her…well, I guess he probably is an oddity, but the main point really is to show that not all elves are good, because I really can't stand it when I read about an elf telling a human that they are perfect and all good. But note, Elara is actually very biased here, as her own personal prejudice caused her to interpret Kivan's words in a more…harsh way. I think he really just wanted to say how much slavery disgusted him, but due to what happened to her, Elara immediately thought that he was condemning humans as the only evil ones who practices slavery._

_I think Domi mentioned that elves rarely 'divorce' or even 'separate' when she was talking about the Kivan mod so that is what is happening in this story. And I guess from his point of view what happened to Elara and Valygar would be seen as a very shocking and ungrateful thing._

_What else…I quite like the character of Keldorn so that is why I have him in this story, instead of having Anomen. I was going to have Anomen but Elara would just end up as another 'Anomen bashing' character if I do, so I decided against it. Keldorn did seem to want to help others, as the original game shows, so I think putting him in the group would be quite interesting, although right now he doesn't know about Elara's real identity yet. As for Nalia I actually quite liked her when I first played the game, only to discover that I don't when I learnt more about her charater. But I always thought that she should be one of the romanceble NPC, especially since the whole thing with her keep can really contribute to the story line. But still…it is unfair that Anomen is the only choice, that they never finished the Valygar romance- which was meant to happen (sorry…but this thing really annoys me)._

_In regard to Elara's past, I remember when I first talked about the idea of her as a mod/NPC to my sister and my sister had criticized it for being too extreme. But the sad thing is that her story is probably not that unusual, I mean, even in our world there are so many people who are forced into the sex trade. In fact, her story is actually unusual and extreme in the fact that she escaped from this fate. I think what happened was that she had two choice: to hate men in general, or to hate elves in general, and she choose the second one because she was more disillusioned in regard to that._

_Once more I shamelessly beg for a review, I think I will still put more of this story up but still…a review will really motivate me and it really makes me happy. Well, as I said before, if you don't like it then well don't force your self, although you are perfectly allowed to criticize it, but you like it- then please leave me a review at least once._


	4. A divided loyalty

_**Author's Note: **I realized that I am really enjoying writing this story because it is quite a challenge, mainly because Elara is very different from the characters I have written before. So I probably will still continue this story even if I don't have much reviews, but I will still prefer a review. But the point is…this story is almost like writing practices. This chapter was quite interesting to write at parts, cause I've never done such a crude scene before._

_I am studying for exams so I won't be working on my stuff much, I'll be staying away from the internet in general. The only reason I can put this up is because I got this typed before I started to get busy and I only needed to do some editing. Before I can put it up._

* * *

With more then a little reluctance, Woraen finally nodded and promised the Cowled Wizard that he would hunt down Valygar Corthala.

"Come, why this hesitation?" Tolgerias asked smugly as he managed to gain the upper hand. "The man is a murderer and his death will also serve a greater good. You are doing nothing wrong. On top of that, I will also pay you generously with both information and wealth."

"Do not push your luck, wizard." Woraen clenched out. "You should simply be grateful that you won."

Elara was mastering all the self control she had in order to refuse her desire of killing the Cowled Wizard right now, and the most difficult part was that she couldn't let her struggles be visible in anyway. She couldn't…she wouldn't let them know about this part of her past.

It was mainly due to her pride, but she argued that her past would cause problems in this mission: it would contradict with the image that Woraen wanted to believe in.

But she couldn't just do nothing either! Though she hated Valygar for leaving her, she still loved him. She did not even want to see him hurt, let along killed.

Tolgerias…damn that man! Four years ago he had first attacked the two of them before they entered the sphere, only to abandon the others when the two outnumbered victims were winning.

They were truly foolish to forget him.

What should she do… the little time she had was shortened even more by the necessity of having to think up a solution so quick. She had to somehow leave the group and assassinate the wizard without making her departure permanent; Aran Linvail had warned her of this mission's importance too well.

It would be easy if she just revealed Valygar's connection with her but…

She simply refused to do that.

"This is an evil deed, Woraen." Keldorn said disapprovingly as soon as they were out of the building. "I can understand the necessity of saving your friend, but doing something this foul is wrong."

"Do you know of Valygar Corthala then?" Woraen asked, desperately hoping that the Cowled Wizard had not lied.

"Very little. Not enough to proof his innocence or proclaim his guilt." The paladin admitted reluctantly. "But I simply do not trust that wizard."

"Nalia? What about you? Tolgerias said that Valygar Corthala is a noble."

"I've only heard a little." The other member of the aristocracy in the group said. "Some claims that his mother became a lich and he was forced to kill her, but others say that he simply murdered her."

Elara managed to be distracted as she wanted nothing more right now then to slap the insolent girl. How dare she insult Valygar like this!

"Oh, and apparently he married a peasant girl. Aunty said that he did this as no sane noble would give their daughter to him. This is probably due to his father, who married into the Corthala family. Some say he was a noble, other say that he was simply a merchant who wanted a title, while there are even claims of his father being nothing more then a commoner!"

Although her words made Elara's already foul mood soured even more, she was slightly relieved as she was allowed her to reveal some of her anger.

"Does anyone know where they might be?" Woraen quickly interrupted, as he was getting a bit angry at the way Nalia spoke himself.

"No one saw much of him." Nalia said with a careless shrug, "he always behaved like an outcast…as if he was a peasant."

"Perhaps he simply didn't want anything to do with people like you." Elara said very sweetly, a sign of her being extremely angry since she was able to control her instinct of lashing out.

"People like me? But I am a good person!"

Elara was prepared to speak when she suddenly let out a cry of surprise. Ignoring the rest she quickly went to a nearby peasant and took his hand into her's. Luckily, the others were not able to hear her, or see her slip a coin to him.

"Just smile and act as if you suddenly recognize me." She whispered with a very sweet smile. "Do what I ask well enough and I will give you much more."

The man immediately laughed and began to shake her hand heartily, after all, why shouldn't he agree to her proposal? He believed that she was merely one of the many women who sought to pay back an ex-lover by letting him see her with another man.

"Now speak to me…speak in a very serious way." She commanded, and immediately feigned shock, taking care to slip another coin into his hands as she gestured.

Finally, she issued her last order.

"Wait for me here while I go and talk to my companions. Then you will get the last lot."

* * *

"Is that man her husband?" Woraen wander as he saw Elara chatting quite amiable with the stranger before he mentioned something that clearly shocked her.

"I would think that there would be more emotions involved. From what she says," Kivan began, "She seems to be quite upset at his betrayal."

"But wouldn't it be nice if he is?" Aerie said hopefully. This was not out of pure goodwill, as Aerie secretly hoped that Elara would leave them. Despite Kivan's advice, she still found herself deeply affected and hurt by Elara's cutting comments.

"Who knows?" Nalia said in what seemed like a careless tone, although she was deeply curious at what type of man would actually marry someone like Elara.

"He can not be her husband." Keldorn's words were very quiet, but they were full of certainty. "She would not be able to greet her husband like this." He explained. "She should be angry at him for abandoning her, or immediately embracing him if she has forgiven him. But she is greeting this man without any emotion other then that of recognition.

"Although," he added rather thoughtfully, "he must have told her something relatively important."

Woraen suddenly realized that he didn't know what he should think and how he should react if that man really was Elara's absent husband. Luckily, he was prevented from doing so as Elara quickly returned, although the man in question was still standing at the same spot- watching them with the same curiosity that was no doubt on their faces.

"Is that your…husband?" Woraen asked, having decided to be blunt.

Unable to control her self, Elara burst out laughing. Her laughter even surprised herself, because it was a genuine laughter. Unknown to her, she began to look like the young bride in her locket, when she could still be happy, when she had began to hope and even dream again.

"You must think very highly of me, Woraen," she finally managed to pause long enough in her laughter in order to speak, "to believe that I would be so loving and forgiving as to not slap him as soon as I see him.

"No, he is not my husband, he is…he was my neighbour- when I lived with my husband. However, he did bring me news that concerns my husband. Our house…some one entered our house last night and it might actually be my husband- although he is not sure. So I would like to…"

"Go and see?" Woraen finished. "But Elara, I need you in my group."

"I would not be away for long," she promised. "And you have to go to the keep and handle some businesses first, as well as finding information in the keep. I should be able to meet up with you in the keep even before you leave."

"You are leaving?" Aerie asked nervously, her hopeful tone almost hidden.

"Only temporarily." Elara said with a scowl before she turned to 'plead' with Woraen once more. "I know this is unreasonable but I really must do this, and I must do this alone just in case my husband really is back."

"I can understand." Woraen finally admitted. "But Elara, what will you do if you do get to meet your husband once more?"

"Other then slapping him? I'll figure it out when the time come." She said with a careless shrug, because she long gave up any possibility of Valygar returning to her. "But I can promise you this: I will continue to adventure with you regardless of the outcome. Travelling with you has done me great good as I am no longer so haunted by my husband or my brother."

"Then go," he told her with a grateful smile, "but come back soon and be very careful. There are very few people in the world that actually benefits, instead of being harmed, by my association, so I would hate to have this number declining."

"Is this wise, Woraen?" Kivan asked with his characteristic frown. "Letting her leave like this?"

"If she wishes to leave us then there is no purpose in preventing her. I begged Jahiera to stay," Woraen said, his voice suddenly bitter. "So she was forced to agree. I woke up the next day and found her gone."

"Elara does seem to love her husband greatly, and I simply don't believe that anyone can act that well." Keldorn added. "As for her wanting to go alone… I can certainly understand that. I would do the same too when I visits my family."

"Do you wish to…" Woraen began, only to be quickly interrupted.

"No, not now. Some how I don't think now is a good time" The paladin said slowly. "But perhaps later."

* * *

Making her way into Tolgerias' private chambers was a bit difficult, but she has been doing numerous similar activities for a significant proportion of her life due to her profession. She knew how to apply and combine her skills with the right amount of bribes to gain almost any access

Luckily, he was even alone.

"What do you want?" he frowned at the sight of the young peasant girl in her simple shift with her hair held back by an equally cheap headscarf. No doubt this was another sister of some young man who looked for thrills by tampering with cheap magical items from smugglers that back fired.

"I…" she mumbled something inaudible, causing Tolgerias to sigh in frustration and beckons her to stand closer.

"Can you simply not speak properly?" he muttered as he gestured again, so that she was right in front of him.

She stumbled forward…

He felt the tightening of the rope around his throat even before he could actually see the slender cord. He desperately tried to cast a spell but he was not even able to speak, and his hands were restrained by her knees.

Elara always did her jobs efficiently and successfully by not wasting any of her time in speaking unnecessary words. Nor would she say anything after the death of her victims. They were usually not known to her, so there was no point in taking extra risks or wasting her already precious time.

For the first time, however, she was tempted to break her own rule. She wanted the Colwed Wizard to know that he died for the crime of wanting to harm Valygar again.

But no…there was too much at stake. This was not a time to throw the die, especially for a woman like her- one who rarely gambled.

Know that Zelaran Corthala killed you, she thought viciously as she carefully snuck out of the building, although I did this four years too late.

As soon as she was out, she disposed the dress she managed to obtain, the thing almost made her trip at one stage. It was not as if she did not like wearing dresses, she only loath them when she was working. There were even times when she had to carry out assignments in a nobles' restraining gown. Escaping ended up as the most difficult part.

As she had anticipated, someone was waiting for her.

"I am so flattered that he sent you to be my escort." She said dryly as she moved to stand beside him in the shadows.

"I volunteered, a good thing for you as you needn't waste any more money. A good thing for me as well, because this is a most welcoming break from my spell books." Aran Linvail's chief wizard said with a laugh as he placed an arm around her waist, only to be elbowed in the torso viciously. He wasn't offended at all, as he knew that she was actually being slightly courteous since she usually aimed for a much lower place. "Come, Elara, there is no need to act so cold with me. I am sure that some of you moaning during these nights were genuine."

"And you can tell?" she retorted back sharply. "You could actually hear anything beyond your own screaming?"

"I will not argue with you because I do wish to see you in my bed again. Or lie on your bed, that would do as well. Elara," he said with a sly grin, "Tessa has been working very hard lately, and I believe Renal has been reasonably entertained at night time as well. I, however, am quite lonely during night times."

"My list is very long, Haz, and your name is only one of the names on it." She stated calmly, her voice even cold.

"Oh yes, I am fully aware of the fact that I am merely Aran's lieutenant, not himself. I know what you say to everyone, Elara, even to Aran himself: that he has no more claims on your body then any other man. But the truth is that you would go to him as soon as he beckons."

"Why, you are still sour over what happened a year ago? He naturally had to remind you that I am his toy instead of your's, and perhaps I did too." She suddenly stopped their games and nodded briskly at the direction of a new one. "Obstacles a few paces away. About four of them."

"An opportunity for you to have a last enjoyment then." Haz said. "But what have we here? A fly in our ointment."

"I hope you have money to spare then, as my 'neighbour' took all mine away."

Contrary to the propaganda of Athkatla, muggers and thieves operated actively in every part of the city, including the government district. Of course, they were wise enough to target on those who were not accompanied by any private guards.

People like Elara right now.

"You, give me all your money!" the thug demanded, holding onto an already loaded cross bow.

"You really are right when you told me that the number of fools in Athkatla is increasing." Elara told her companion with a very sombre expression.

"Exactly." Haz nodded in equal graveness. "Perhaps we should have travel by my magic instead, but I thought that I should save the spell just in case."

"Oh, really? I am so surprised, as you never missed any chance of showing off your privileges."

A slightly smarter man would have worked out that he should back off very carefully right now, since these two were certainly not ordinary commoners- especially if one of them could actually use magic: what could only be brought by a mixture of connection and wealth.

"Is there a problem?" the guard that finally arrived after the creation of some more unwise threat demanded importantly.

"Nothing, nothing at all." The would-be-mugger said in an oily voice as he slipped some coins into the guard's already out stretched hand.

"Nothing at all." The guard confirmed with a nod.

"How many gold did you receive from him to make this incident into 'nothing'?" Haz asked as he too took out some coins. "I will pay the same amount to make what will happen into 'nothing' as well."

"Five…no, ten." The guard quickly 'corrected' himself.

"At least try to lie in a more convincing fashion." The wizard said with a roll of his eyes as he carefully counted six coins. "I am in a hurry, so I can not be bothered to negotiate."

Unlike the thug, the guard was wise enough to understand and be grateful at his extremely good fortune. Taking his new gained wealth, he quickly made his escape.

"Now…ladies first." Haz said. "Although you probably have already decided on your target."

"I do wish to take care of our 'friend' here." Elara said with her very sweet smile, which was probably scarier then her glare. "How can I not when he promised to do the same thing with me?"

The group of amateur thugs were already unfortunate enough in trying to rob Aran Linvail's chief wizard along with one of his best assassins, they were even more unlucky as one of them was foolish enough to mention any sort of sexual threats to Elara.

"Pathetic, all of them." Elara said as she gave the leader a vicious kick on the head once more. If he wasn't already dead, he would definitely be so now.

"But they did manage to make enough money." Haz said as he pocketed his now considerable heavier money bag. "Which make this enjoyment profitable enough."

Oh yes, money- the true justice and judge of Athkatla, Elara thought bitterly as they began to walk once more, it condemned me, yet it was that saved me.

* * *

_She finally allowed herself to let out__ sob as she collapsed on the floor, the bloody knife still in her hand. She crawled to the opposite corner, wanting to be as far as she can from the mutated corpse of the elf._

_Her first customer- the first man that she killed because he would have raped her despite her pleas._

_How long has it been since the door was closed by her master and opened by that corpse? A few second, a few minutes, or even a few hours?_

_At the sound of footsteps that was growing louder and louder, she did the only thing she could think of: hiding behind the door with that dagger clutched in her hand in order to strike again._

_Despite being completely __stupefied by the body in front of him, which he wasn't even sure whose it was, as it was battered so severally, he still managed to detect the shape behind the door from the edge of his vision. He swore bitterly when he recognized the person, as that meant one of his customers has been killed by his own slaves._

_He managed to grab Elara by the hair and shook her severally enough to make the dagger drop onto the ground. As she was clutching onto the weapon, it sliced across her hand, making it more bloody then it already was._

"_What have you done!" the innkeeper demanded, hoping to frightened the young girl, but after all that had happened in less then an hour, his slave was in a state of hysteria that temporarily removed her fear._

"_I killed him__." Elara declared, almost proudly. "I killed him because he would have raped me. I would not let any men do that to me."_

_Letting __out an even more vicious oath he began to slap her, not stopping even when both bruises and bloods appeared._

"_You…idiot!" he spent some more time screaming at her for having ruined his business, or at the very least caused a dramatic decline on the profit._

_He stopped when he realized that she did not care, she was even smiling rather maliciously and smugly. So, she was pleased at having harmed him, was she? Then let her deal with her own consequences right now._

"_You signed your own death warrant by killing that man! You are a prostitute, and it is your fault for failing to provide your customer his goods- which you have to give him because he paid for it.." upon seeing her slightly changed face, he finally smiled "I'll send you to the garrison as soon as I can. And be assured, you will be judged guilty, if you even get a trial._

"_They__ will hang you," he continued, now sneering, "I curse the day I brought you from Rieltar Anchev. You were always a lousy serving girl and you make an even lousier whore!"_

_Desperate with her fate, she tried to grab her dagger in order to stab her master. But Lehtinan was now well prepared, he easily kicked the dagger away and began to whip her, swearing bitterly at the same time._

_T__he stranger standing in the doorway smiled slightly as he picked the discarded dagger up. She was not very skilled or even wise, but she was remarkably interesting._

_She could be very useful to him, especially if he saved her. Even if his judgement was wrong, she would not be much trouble, as he could easily find a way to get rid of her. _

_There was also the additional satisfaction of angering this innkeeper who has always annoyed the shadow thieves…_

_Yes, he would do this._

"_I want to purchase this slave." __Though his voice was rather soft, it was one filled with authority and command._

"_Who are you? You dare to intrude?" Lehtinan sneered, raising his whip again._

"_You are already a fool for trying to make the wrong girl into a prostitute, and now you are so foolish as to attack a high member of the Shadow Thieves?" that was no longer his proper role but it was better to use his old identity right now. _

_Elara saw __a man who was obviously a thief due to the black leather armour he had on him. Though his hair was very fair, he still seemed very capable of blending into the shadows. He was a comely man to look upon, but she had just learnt that appearance was not the best reflection of character._

_Bending down the man __grabbed Elara by the chin and titled her head up, so that he could look right into her eyes. He could see fear in them, but it was not caused by him, it exists due to the knowledge that she would soon die._

"_You will be my personal slave." __He declared out to her before turning to her 'former' master. "How much do you want?"_

"_She was brought with only a few bags of coins." Lehtinan began in an oily voice, not knowing the man's real identity, but guessed close enough. "But she is a murderess… 'sir'. The court of Athkatla demands justice."_

"_I can arrange for the 'justice' to be cancelled. Besides, I do not think many people would know of this 'being' anyway, he is obviously a stranger." He said with a brisk nod toward the corpse._

_Elara watched her fate being given to __another man when that man gave her formal master a bag of coins, what her father once received. Then her new master took her by the hand and half dragged her to his room._

_Much to her surprise, he actually placed the dagger into her hand once more. Later on she laughed at herself for thinking of this as an act of kindness, if she had attacked him he could have easily killed her, even if she was armed._

"_What is your name?" he asked__ her._

"_Elara."_

"_But that is not you real name, is it?" he asked._

"_It is the name that I use."__ She said flatly, but then her curiosity won over her fear, she had used this name for so long that she was beginning to believe that this was her only name. "How do you know?"_

"_I know many things." Her new master said with a smile, "you would be wise to remember this. So tell me, 'Elara', what is you real name? I will tell you mine if you tell me your's."_

_Elara hated her real name because it was a reminder of the reason of her birth. But this man was her master now, and she was bound to obey him, as he could punish her if she didn't._

"_My name is Aran Linvail." He told her._

_He had only become the shadow master a few days before, so his name was not widely whispered among the streets yet, although it would soon be._

"_My real name is Zelaran Nervachez. The name I was given is Zelaran." She whispered. "And my last name is Nervachez- at least that was what they told me."_

_

* * *

_And this is why I put this shackle of slavery on my self again, because Aran Linvail saved me, Elara reminded herself as she knelt in front of the man who was probably still her master. 

Unlike Lehtinan or her father and his wife, she was unable to recollect an occasion when Aran Linvail had raised his voice at all, he was always so calm and composed. That was what made him so much worse then her other masters, he was too calculating.

But strangely he was fond of her in his own way, she had done something somehow eight years ago to let him maker her into his personal slave, which allowed her to be punished less harshly.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Zella?" Aran Linvail asked casually, one hand stretched to stroke her hair.

"Other then hoping that you would let me be able to end my ordeal quicker? No." she said bluntly, "Or would you finally have me lying to you?"

"So you have no regret or sorrow for disobeying my orders." The shadow master of Athkatla interpreted very calmly, his tone still very relaxed. "I cannot have people doing this to me without being punished."

"I am sorry," Elara admitted. "But I am not sorry enough to not do this. As for any defence…I can argue that I shouldn't be punished because I have not screwed up my assignment yet, but I think you already know the truth, you who knows so much." Her tone was even a bit mocking as she recollected what he had said eight years ago. "I would have done this regardless of the consequences."

"I guessed, but I did not know. I was not certain," he said slowly, "That you gave him your soul along with your heart. But Zella, I am not a sentimental man. Do not think that I would spare you even more, I have already spoilt you too much."

"I am not foolish in that aspect."

"This is the second time. Remember that."

Taking her by the hand he began to walk to the torture chamber- a place she knew very well, as she had been both visitor and guest there. Much to his satisfaction, she appeared very composed, although he was able to guess what turmoil her emotions must be in right now.

"Booter, you have a most enjoyable task today." Aran Linvail called out as soon they entered.

At the sight of his latest victim, the torture master immediately let out a delighted chuckle.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Elara gracing my domain again."

"I am deeply touched that you remember me." She said dryly as her master guided her to the same spot she had occupied four years ago during her stay here.

Obediently, she knelt when Aran Linvail pushed her down and made no struggle as he secured the chains on her outstretched hands. The only expression she revealed was a slight frown as the cold shackles touched her wrist and a more significant shudder when she made the mistake of looking at the iron beside the fire.

The difference of four years ago and now was that she knew exactly what would be happening. What forms of tortures she would be subjected to. She was not crying as she was not afraid due to 'what if'.

In her role as Aran Linvail's pet, she had often accompanied him when he went to the torture chambers. It was natural for her to be afraid of what might be done to her, as she was too well aware of the capability and ruthlessness of both the man who did the actual torture, and the one who ordered it.

Perhaps another reason of her loyalty was due to gratitude, as he was not making her suffer permanently.

It was strange for her to continue loving him even when she knew what he could be like. In a way, she did seem to love him as a dog might love her master. She could love him despite his 'sins' for the mere sake that he had saved her.

Punishment…a dog could forgive its master for doing this as she knew that he cared for her in his own way.

"You really are a rare gift." Booter chuckled as he ripped the back of her tunic. "It will be most enjoyable to see if you can be broken by the whip this time."

She had been crying when she entered, but she actually ended up relatively calm during the first part of her punishment: the whipping. Her own pride forbad her to scream, so she had clenched her fists, and later on she saw that her hand was actually bleeding slightly.

"I will leave the rest to you." Aran Linvail decided. "Booter, make sure that you don't go too far. Zella, come to my rooms once you are done here."

"Don't you want me to catch up on my assignment?" she asked very quietly, partly due to her surprise, and partly due to the necessity of saving up her strength in order to bear the whole torture.

"Haz will use his magic to help you travel." The shadow master said simply as he left.

Is the second time simply not worth watching? Elara thought cynically as she took a deep breath, preparing for the pain that would soon arrive, I suppose it makes sense, as the first time's a novel experience while the third time is the last opportunity.

"I have made some improvement to my whip." The torture master said in what almost resembled a purr, which was enough to cause Elara to shudder in disgust. "It is now cleaned with sea water."

Then he raised his hand and began the lashing.

She could count them, but the interval between each lash seemed much too long. It was painful, but it wasn't the thing that she feared the most as she knew there was worse to come.

The first time she was whipped was when she was ten, having spilt some ale. The result was being whipped by her new master. As a child, she and Sarevok tended to be beaten by planks, if not actual fists, so she never thought that something so slender would be able to hurt her so much.

During her stay in the guild…Aran Linvail never once punished her. He would simply smile indulgently and pat her on the head when she failed part of her trainings. But the way he told her to not disappoint him again was enough to prevent such things from repeating.

Her wounds were starting to sting now, it seemed that her back would never be completely scar-free, as she kept on getting new ones.

The greatest pain came from the branding. The sound of her own skin burning along with the smell of the scalded flesh finally breached her defence, making her scream hysterically.

She could not struggle any more, she could not even think of anything other then her pain.

Then one of her hand dropped, leaving her with only one hand chained. Turning around just so slightly, she saw him unlocking her shackles, while his other hand was already around her waist to prevent her from hitting the hard floor as her hand did. Not that it mattered to her by that stage.

Valygar had some how entered the guild and then managed to leave with her. He took her into his own home and tended to her wounds. The herbs he forced her to eat, as well as the ones that he used, made her gagged but his touch was so gentle and comforting. For the first time she was not afraid of a man's touch and it almost made her punishment worthwhile.

But she would be alone this time…it was almost ironic. It was always because of him. She returned to the guild because she was afraid that he might be hurt by them, although Aran Linvail might have allowed her to simply disappear since he was prepared to let her die if she chose to. This time, she disobeyed her master for the sake of killing a man that wanted to harm him.

"I love you enough to do almost anything for you." She whispered, slightly delirious due to her pain. "I would have fought against your fate with you, so why are you such a coward?"

The whipping finally stopped, but she almost wished that it wouldn't, as she would now be branded, a much more painful process.

A small brand was already on her back, the legacy from the last time she was tortured. It was in the shape of a single petal of a rarely seen three-petal black flower. The shadow thieves used this flower to mark those who left the guild. In her case, the day the flower had all three petals would be the day she stop being a member of the guild.

She could feel the heat radiating from the iron even before it touched her flesh. Closing her eyes, she inhaled a deep breath for the scream that would soon appear.

Within a few seconds a loud scream broke out from the torture chamber. All those who heard it paused slightly before them reassumed their tasks with a new zeal- for no one wanted to be in that position.

* * *

Aran Linvail allowed himself to sigh when he finally heard her scream, an indication that the torture was at its end, as she would only be broken by the branding.

He had quite a problem with Elara…his Zella right now. He always knew that her loyalty was divided when she returned to the guild for refuge after Valygar left her, as she loved him greatly. He didn't mind it that much because he never once thought that Valygar would interfere with the guild in any way possible.

Valygar was rather moralistic but he was not so extreme as to launch any crusades against this guild- his ways of dealing with problems like this was to simply ignore it. Beside, the shadow master easily found out that he had re-joined the army and was in some far off land.

Until a week ago- he was worried by Valygar's decision of quitting the army in order to find his beloved Zelaran, but Elara was free to leave if she desired.

His problem right now was that Elara would refuse his orders if Valygar discovered the nature of her task and begged her to not do it. This assignment was too serious and he could risk the outcome. Considering the way his luck, and that of the guild, had been, Valygar might really soon end up as Woraen's companions.

Not that difficult as the Cowled Wizard who wanted Valygar dead was assassinated by Elara.

It is quite funny, he suddenly realized, that Valygar was managing to stir up troubles for him even when he said that they would probably never associate with each other again.

"I cannot forgive one who does these acts out of his free will." Valygar had told him coldly during their last meeting, when he was about to leave with Elara in his arms. "I can forgive Zelaran as she was driven to it, but you…you did them for power, not just for necessity. This I simply cannot forgive, let along accept."

Because of Valygar, Elara's loyalty was in question. He needed a proof to dispel this doubt of whether she was capable enough to finish this task.

The door was pushed open and Elara staggered in, falling onto his bed immediately. She was no longer wearing her armour, but a dress instead. An unusual dress because it was something that only nobles would wear due to the impractical style, as well as the very expensive fabric.

"You are encouraging me to punish you even more by appearing so lovely," he laughed as he sat down beside her, one hand resting on her body.

"Not if you take a look at my back." She muttered. "No sane man can be aroused by that."

"I hope that the third time will not be happening anytime soon." He said pleasantly.

"No matter what I will at least finish this mission for you." She promised. "You should know that I will kill Woraen of Candlekeep because you ordered me to."

"Then do that." Without any warning he grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her up, causing her to fall right against him. "The guild's survival may depend on the success of your mission, Zella. So be most cautious. If you fail, I will not just cast you out of my guild," he whispered right into her ears, "I will make your body dangle by giving you the hangman's noose as a necklace to wear. The fate you would have had eight years ago."

"There is no need to threaten me. I will kill him without any hesitation now that you told me this action would prevent you from being harmed."

"Even so, I still desire a proof from you."

"A proof obtained by another task of assassination?"

"Of course, that is what I raised and trained you for." He said easily as he whispered the name to her. "And make sure that you are the one who kills her, not your companions."

"You know that this task has no purpose!" she yelled out angrily. "Yes, I will do it but you…"

"The purpose of this task is to show me that you are still loyal." He said rather coldly.

I have done a similar thing many years ago, he thought as he met her bitter gaze without flinching. Although that man still lives, and I continue to do things that would hurt him greatly this very moment.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I don't have much things to say other then to beg for reviews I guess, because they really really encourages you and helps you._

_Once again…Elara's character is more developed. I quite enjoyed writing her first meeting with Aran Linvail. To be honest I don't really know what alignment she would be. She is an assassin and to an extent she has views that are quite…amoral? Or at the very least a bit shameless. She does kill people just because she is ordered to, and she has a variety of men who she sleeps with, some just purely for the sake of entertainment, although some did possess her affection. Elara is the first character I have ever written that is so…well…free in regard to sex. My other characters on fan fiction net, kind of all are very idealised so that could be why. But of course the reason she does this is partly due to Valygar's betrayal. The banter she had with Haz reveals what she has been doing in that aspect. Yet on the other hand she have a very strange and strong sense of loyalty, because Aran Linvail saved her she regard herself as having the obligation of doing almost everything and anything for him (the exception being sleeping with him if he orders her). Any suggestions or opinions on her alignment?_

_I think this is the first time I actually uses her whole name. Initially she was simply called Elara but somehow I decided to alter her name into Zelaran, I think it is because of her last name. I just thought that by adding the Z and N to her first name, it will have more of a flow with her last name. So she ends up being called Zelaran Nervachez. Nervachez is her mother's last name (for anyone who is interested, her mother is called Yasmina). She uses her mother's last name because her father never acknowledged her as his daughter. Although she doesn't use that name much because she doesn't like to connect herself with her mother (or her father either, truth be told)._

_I hope I illustrated a bit of Nalia's character better…I am trying to show her subconscious I guess. I think she is snobby in the subconscious way. So in this one she regards Valygar's father being a commoner as a bad thing, and also imply that being like a peasant is a bad thing as well._

_As for the thing about branding…I just made that up but my logic is that it is a way to prevent people from entering and quitting the guild at will. Or sneak into another guild._


	5. Memories of happiness

_**Author**__**'s Note**_: _I was looking at this story when I noticed that I've actually meant to put it up since about two months ago but somehow I forgot all about it, so I'll just do it now. Well, this chapter is actually almost a bit cheerful because as the titles shows, Elara actually ends up thinking about the happier moment of her marriage. I spouse it is quite different from the rest as it is actually talking about good things that happened to her._

* * *

The twin swords were met by the metal of a blade instead of severing one of the numerous wooden dummies that cluttered around the weaponry.

"Sir Keldorn?" Woraen asked in some surprise as he quickly took a few steps back.

"I was watching you practice when I was suddenly filled with the desire to do so too." The paladin explained with a smile. "And call this a vanity of an old veteran, but you seem to be too emotional in your practice, as I saw many openings."

"Yes, that is true." The half elf fighter admitted. "My mind is…occupied."

The problem was that he didn't know what he was worrying about half the time as his thoughts often ended up being too chaotic. Although this was not always a bad thing as it prevented him from worrying too much.

He was thinking of Elara again. Just what was she to him? Was he attracted to her because he simply wanted to learn more about her? Was he actually caring for her more then he should? And why was he so curious about her relationship with both Sarevok and her absent husband?

"I am sorry." He apologised, "Even now my mind is straying."

Elara should be here soon, and he was not sure whether he hoped that she would be accompanied by her husband. Perhaps it was this selfishness that served as the sign that he was beginning to care for her more then a friend.

He has surprisingly little experiences with such things due to his upbringing and home. Imoen was the only girl he ever saw during his childhood and to him she was always Imoen- a girl who was both a sister and a friend; nothing more, nothing less.

Then in his travels…he was first met by Jahiera, a woman whom he regarded as a guardian, and he never stopped seeing her as his elder. Shar-Tel was not exactly a choice as she never quite forgives him for beating her in their first meeting, as for Faldorn…did he even want to think about her? Her zeal made most of the group pretty worried. It was true that Skie was quite pretty but she deeply irritated him by spending half of her time whinnying.

Then he saw Elara, and she had been different from all the other females he had encountered. And perhaps this was the main reason of his attraction to her, as well as the fact that his heritage as a Bhaalspawn never bothered him that much.

He still remembers their first meeting so well…

* * *

"_Woraen, are you alright?" Jaheira finally asked their young leader, who had barely spoke again since the moment he was arrested._

"_I learnt that I am one of the children of the dead God of Murder, and if that wasn't bad enough I was accused of being the murderer of some man whom I just saw for the first time a couple of hours ago which led me to being denounced by my own home." Woraen commented out bitterly, "So the answer is no._

"_I know that I must pull myself together," he quickly added, "but I would like sometime alone first. To think."_

_Jaheira and Kivan exchanged a glance before they reluctantly nodded, Woraen was right, and he was probably handling the situation quite well, as he still managed to give the necessary commands._

"_Gorion only hid this from you because he loves you as a son." Jaheira said softly as she gave her younger ward a sympathetic pat._

"_I know that." Woraen said. "And I am very grateful that he managed to love me as if I really was his own son despite my heritage." He took a deep breath before he spoke again, his voice more steady. "We must concentrate on making out way out of this catacomb. Imoen…is the door…"_

"_Wide open! I told you that my old hobbies are useful!" the young girl declared out with forced gaiety, knowing that doing otherwise would just make things worse._

"_There is someone in there!" Kivan yelled out, immediately raising his bow._

_D__ue to the dim light that Xan had created, they could barely make out the silhouette of someone who sat just in front of the door. Soon, they noticed that there was a small pile of weapons in front._

"_I have not come to attack you, Woraen of Candlekeep." The rather soft voice of a woman declared out._

_B__y this time their eyes had adjusted slightly, and they could also see this person better as she had pulled off the heavy cloth that she had wrapped around her._

_It was a human woman, a fairly young woman too. Her attire was very similar to what Imoen was wearing, so she was probably a thief. Her weapons suggested this as well, as they consisted of short swords, daggers and darts._

_Woraen immediately blushed slightly and looked away, having accidentally rested his gaze directly onto her cleavage. Seeing this she actually laughed, a genuine laughter as men usually didn't react like this._

"_Who are you?" Woraen asked, carefully making sure that he was only looking at her face, the last time he saw someone wearing this exposed a cloth was a prostitute! Even worse was the fact that her body made him want to look it for a second time._

"_My name is Elara Nervachez." She said softly. "You do not know me, but you know my brother well enough."_

"_Your brother?"_

"_My foster brother…my stepbrother." She gave a shrug as she continued, her voice now a bit sad. "Does it matter how we are related? I love his as a brother and that is enough to make him my brother. My brother is Sarevok Anchev."_

_She made no attempt to pick up her weapons even though his blade was now pressed right against her neck._

"_As I said, I am not here to harm you." She whispered, her voice still very steady. "I would not strip myself of all my weapons and sit here if I wish to do so."_

"_Then what do you want?" her reasoning was very logic, but he still did not put away his sword, as he realized that he could not trust as he once did._

"_I am here to offer you information on Sarevok's plans." She said steadily, although he saw how sad her eyes have become. "I am here because I want to help you to stop him."_

"_How can we trust you?" Jaheira demanded. "You can be his spy- if you are even who you say you are."_

"_As I said, I am Elara Nervachez: the bastard daughter of Reiltor Anchev, who was the man who adopted Sarevok. I can offer no proof of my identity because my parents are both dead, as you would know."_

"_I didn't…" Woraen began quite heatedly, but she interrupted him with a gentle shake of her head._

"_That is not important right now. I am here, as I said, because I want to stop Sarevok. As for why I do this…it is the right thing. I do love my brother," she admitted sincerely, "he is the only family that I love and he is probably one of the few in the world that truly cares about me. That is why I want to stop him from descending into the madness which he is embarking on._

"_He seeks to be the new God of Murder by the slaughtering of the thousands of innocents who would die from the war he would soon create. For his sake, and for these innocents' sake, I will betray him."_

"_Tell me the information then."_

_She did this very willingly with little hesitation. It seemed that she was not lying to them, because everything now seemed to make sense._

"_And what will you do now?" Woraen finally asked._

"_As I said, I wish to travel with you." Elara implored out. "One reason is because I feel that I have to see the end of all this. You will kill my brother, I accept that, but I wish to be there in his dying moments so I can say farewell to him."_

"_You want to travel…with me?" he was quite surprised because he felt that the only reason he still had companions with him was because they were with him before they learnt of his identity as a Bhaalspawn. "Do you know who I am?"_

"_You are Woraen of Candlekeep, a Bhaalspawn. The ward and foster son of Gorion, who my brother killed. You are also the thorn in my brother's path." Elara answered simply, rather emotionlessly. "Yes, I know exactly who you are."_

"_And you would not mind travelling with me? I must warn you, those who tangles themselves with me seemed to end up…" he paused for some time in order to find a word that has not been used by Xan before he was forced to give up, "doomed."_

_She laughed slightly, but he felt that her laughter was filled with bitterness due to what fate was forcing her to do. "I have no reasons to hate Bhaalspawns yet, if I distrust you then it will only be because you are half elven. As for being 'doomed'? I do not think anything can be worse then this: to betray the brother that I love because to not do so is an even greater crime."_

"_Then I welcome you into my group. Somehow," he admitted. "I feel that I can trust you."_

_

* * *

_What of his new companions? Nalia and Aerie, who were constantly beside him. He knew that they liked him, and if he tried then the affection might end up growing. 

But he wasn't sure whether he wanted this, as he felt that they were both in a completely different world from him- despite what Nalia said he knew that she was always going to be in the world of the nobles of Athkatla, while Aerie was constantly reminding him that her perfect world was with her kindred- wherever they are.

He was also a half elf, and he felt that neither of these two girls seemed to be able to see past this. They would always regard him as being 'different', unable to fit into their world, although he knew that they would both deny this because they weren't aware of the truth yet.

But then Elara was different from him as well, yet he believed that this was something that could be changed. Once more, his heritage interfered as an elf seemed to have wronged Elara, and if he and Kivan were right, he could understand why she would be so hostile toward any male elves.

He shook his head as he decided to think about these things later, when Elara returns. He would only think then because she would decide on the direction of his thoughts by returning alone or not.

"I would gladly practice with you, Lord Kheldorn." He said quickly. "I will even consider it an honour."

Sparring with Kheldorn achieved some success in distracting him as the other man was very skilled, so he was forced to concentrate.

The two of them continued their practices while Kivan was sitting a few paces away, focusing on making more arrows. Aerie was sitting beside him with a half opened book in her lap, her gaze resting on Woraen with a slight smile appearing on her lips when he was beginning to win.

Nalia's entrance prevented the match to end, as she quickly interrupted them by forcing them to stop.

"Woraen, I found some information." Nalia declared out happily, glad to be able to do something that no one else managed. Smiling, she ordered the man beside her: "Tell him what you just told me."

"Of course, Miss Nalia." The man, one of the soldiers in the keep, said devotedly before he turned to their new Duke. "Your grace, I know of Valygar Corthala. I was in the army some time ago and he had been in the same division that I was in. He often served as a scout and upon being asked about this skill, he explained that it was due to him spending a long time in the wilderness, since he sometimes lived in a cabin in the isolated part of a small village called 'Umar Hills.'"

"Do you know him quite well then?" Woraen asked.

"No, your grace. Valygar Corthala was not a man that one could know well, as he was a very reserved man who rarely spoke. But he was a good man." The soldier added sincerely. "He was a noble, but there was no air around him. I've met quite a few nobles in the army and even if we were richer then them, they still act as a stuck up bunch. In fact, I'll even say that I quite like Valygar Corthala. Probably the only time I'll say this about a noble. Oh, begging your two's pardon of course." He quickly added, upon seeing Nalia's sputter.

"So that is all you know."

"I think I've seen his wife once," The man added rather thoughtfully. "Or at least I think that woman is his wife, since he was never interested in prostitutes so he probably wouldn't be holding the hand of any woman. She was a pretty enough little thing, I suppose."

"Thank you, that is all I need to know." Woraen dismissed him with a curt nod, as was expected from him, although he much preferred accompanied the man back as he would do in Candlekeep.

It was a pity that Woraen did not, as Elara happened to enter as the soldier left. He immediately frowned at the sight of her as he was sure that he had seen her before. But he didn't spend anymore time worrying about this as he had enough to occupy him.

"Elara!" Woraen greeted her happily, only to immediately start worrying at the sight of her rather strained and forced smile. "You are…well?"

"I ran into some trouble. I suppose it is my punishment for being so emotional." She said lightly as she sank down onto the nearest chair, dropping the bag that contained her armour and most of her weapons down. "Why are you looking at me like that for? Do I truly look so strange in a dress?"

"You look very lovely." The half elf said sincerely. "And don't forget, I've seen you in a dress before."

Both Nalia and Aerie had changed into some of the unused dresses in the keep after a bath, since this was a rare opportunity. The two girls were fond of each other, despite recognizing the possibility of a rivalry for Woraen's affection. Neither of them was in love with him yet, but they were both attracted to him greatly.

To Nalia, Woraen was the complete opposite of all these boring nobles whom she was surrounded with, while Aerie saw him as a hero- since he did rescue her from the circus.

But until Elara joined them they were the only females in the group and since Woraen did not seem to be romantically interested in either of them, they managed to become friends. With the appearance of a new rival, they were even willing to help the other as neither of them wanted Elara to win.

They were both rather pretty and they were both aware of this fact, especially when they dressed up and carefully brushed and arranged their hair. However, no matter what, they were still two girls right now instead of being two women, Elara served as a very good reminder.

Elara was in a long purple dress that was in a rather old style, yet the fine material it was made out of forbid it to be unfashionable, it would still be willingly worn by noble women. The two young girls then immediately decided that she must have stolen this dress, since it was quite costly.

The dress was not heavy, so it moulded her already developed boy even more. Considering her usual clothes, the cut of the dress was rather modest, but they were cut in just the right way to make a woman's body even more attractive.

Strangely, dresses made females so much more beautiful, perhaps it was because they made women seemed much more vulnerable, which was often something that attracted man, regardless of their attitudes.

"I changed because I was travelling with a group of merchants and my usual attire would probably make them attack me, or run in the opposite direction. Since I went back to my 'house'," she said rather bitterly, "I might as well take something to not have wasted my time completely."

"Where is your husband? Do you prefer your dresses over him?" Nalia retorted rather childishly.

"I don't know where he is." Elara said truthfully. "I suppose others must have realized that as they intended to take advantage of our empty house."

In reality, Elara often wonder whether one of the Corthala had placed some sort of spell on the building because people tended so stay away from that part of the dock, including muggers and thieves. According to Valygar, their neighbour often change at least once every year, quite unusual in a place where people rarely let go of a precious house.

"My quest obviously failed." Elara said rather mockingly, and as she expected, both Woraen and Kheldorn immediately expressed sympathy. "What of your latest quest, Woraen? Have you found anything out about Valygar Corthala?"

"I found out that I am an idiot." Their leader admitted. "If I am to trust the men of this castle instead of a cowled wizard…and I do, then I have made a mistake. Valygar Corthala seems to be a good man."

"But perhaps we can only judge when se see this man." Kheldorn said kindly, although his mind was already made up. "I think we should still go to Umar Hills."

"Umar Hills?" Elara said with feigned shock. "We need to go there?"

"Why, what is wrong?" Woraen quickly asked.

"I have been there before," she said slowly, spinning her lies with an incident that had happened in the village about two years ago. Aran Linvail had taught her that the best lies were never truly lies. "I…I committed a crime there and I was caught in the act."

"What did you do?" Kheldorn immediately asked, his voice turning rather stern.

"I stole money from their temple." Elara said bluntly. "I was hungry and I had no money so do not blame me."

The real thief had been a much younger girl, more of a child. Elara met the girl and since she sympathised with her, she helped the girl to recover, hiding her in their cabin. Valygar was slightly disapproving since she did steal from the temple, but he relented in the end after his wife's long pleading.

"Will you leave us again?" Woraen asked softly.

"Of course not, they will never notice me if I stand in the back ground with my cloak on."

Woraen might have said more, if she did not interrupt him.

"I am very tired right now, so I would like to go and rest immediately." ELara stated firmly.

"Of course, there are spare chambers on the second floor with hot water available. If you are not used to these rooms then you can tell a maid and…" Nalia began, she would have done her job as the hostess quite well if she had not added the last bit in. "There is also hot water…"

"Perhaps I wouldn't be used to such comfort but I doubt that I would want to complain about it." Elara said dryly.

* * *

To be able to bath indoors in privacy was truly a luxury for her- she usually bathe in the public bathes of the guild or a tavern, or in the river near their cabin in Umar Hill's.

She smiled once more as she tilted her head back, it was not often when she could bath in hot water so this should be able to keep her in a good enough mood for at least one day.

She supposes that she should be grateful to Nalia for this comfort but the younger girl snobbery annoyed her greatly, and it was obvious that Nalia and Aerie both saw her as a rival.

Have I not made is clear that I still love my husband? She thought dryly. Have I not whine enough about how he had left me?

In her opinion, both Nalia and Aerie were much more pretty then her but she believed that if she really do set her mind up to become their rival, then she could actually won by quite some bit.

Unlike the two of them, she understood the variety of men and the type of women that they were attracted to. In Woraen's case he had suffered too much so he wanted a partner who could help him to ease his wounds, instead of one that relied on him completely. Because of this the two girls would not succeed in winning his affections, since they always dominated their conversations by their own sufferings.

If she wanted to then she might be able to seduce him quite easily as she could offer him the understanding or just the attention that he needed, unlike Nalia and her sense of injustice when she was showing prejudice herself, or Aerie's endless whining about her time in the circus…

Whenever she hear Aerie complaining of the scars on her back she was always really tempted to tear her own dress in order to display her own scars, to remind Aerie that she was not the only person who had suffered due to slavery.

If Woraen was like Valygar then maybe the situation would be different, she thought, finding her mind turning to her husband once again. Well…this was not unnatural, she was going to see him soon enough. Valygar wanted to help her despite being so occupied with his own problems.

After all, did he not save her when he was meant to use the day to think of a way to kill Lavok?

Taking the brush lying on the table beside the bath tub, she began to drag it through her hair as an attempt of distracting herself. This turned out to be rather unwise as she began to remember how he had once brushed her hair for her, before and after he cut it.

"Why can you not cut your own hair well when you are so handy with a blade?" he had laughed out as he pushed the tresses forward, to let her see that they were now the same length.

She understood that was a sign of great affection from him, to actually do such a thing for her, and his laughter…his laughter was very rare so that was why these memories were especially precious to her.

Did he know what her actions had meant? The reason that she insisted on cutting her own hair even when the result was rather disastrous was because she trusted no one to hold a knife so close to her. Until then, the only time that someone had cut her hair was when she was five years old.

That had been a few months before she turned eighteen…after the day he told her that he would love her if it wasn't for his fate…after the day he taught her archery…

* * *

_If Zelaran was honest with herself then __she would admit that she was more then a little jealous of Merella, ever since the soon to be ranger protector of Umar Hill began her trainings with her husband._

_They would spend most of the mornings and afternoons together, and sometimes their session would even extend to the evenings, once or twice Valygar even arrived at the inn late._

_When she was in the back part of the inn she could sometimes see the two of them together. Merella leaning against Valygar- laughing, always laughing. Her hair might accidentally tickle him while her hand would even brush across his face or…_

_T__he tray was slammed down, causing the cook to shudder slightly._

"_Zelaran, really, do you not trust your own husband?" the cook asked, her hand still resting over her heart._

"_Merella is more suitable for him." She muttered, as she certainly couldn't tell them that Valygar only married her for the sake of freeing her from the guild, and that it was a cha_ste _marriage with the highest amount of physical contact being the night when he had his arm around her._

_If he did love Merella…she would have no right to stop him as he never once said that he married her for love. Did he ever tell her that he cared for her, let along love her?_

_Of course, most people in the village thought that they were very much in love, proven by their affectionate strolls beside the river on many nights; how he would always wait for her to finish her shift in the tavern; the fact that he never once yelled at her; and most of all- no one has witnessed the two of them arguing or even disagreeing with the other._

_Because there is nothing between us to make us angry with one another, Zelaran thought bitterly, we are just like two people who happens to share a house. Our lives are separate._

"_Well…Merella is just enjoying herself as she always dreamt of meeting a real ranger." The cook explained. "Beside, she is very young so…"_

"_She is eighteen, a whole year older then me." Zelaran commented dryly._

"_Oh, I always forget that you are only seventeen." The cook said with a rather shrill laughter. "Why don't you go and give your husband a surprise? I'll let you finish your shift early today to do this."_

"_Thank you," she said gratefully, although her cynical nature told her that this only happened as she was too lousy a worker today._

_Her doubts were confirmed when she saw the three regular drunkards quickly bending their head down when she walked pass them. They were usually only daunted by the innkeeper's infamous display of anger when they refused to leave._

_She could see Valygar some distance away, now alone. But she was still scowling due to the mere recollection of the way Merella 'learnt' archery from him. Unknown to her, Valygar was actually highly uncomfortable with the way the young girl had stood so close to him._

"_Zelaran," He greeted her in what seemed like a calm voice as he released the arrow- missing the centre due to the sudden distraction._

"_I finished working for today." She said, standing beside him. "And you?"_

"_Merella has gone." Valygar said with relief slightly evident in his voice. "I have finished my work for the day as well. I think Merella should be able to complete her trainings soon."_

"_What will you do then?"_

"_We'll live the way we have before the mayor asked me to help them. There are many works to be done each day." He told her with what was almost a smile. "Maybe…maybe we could even travel a bit if we are bothered by this peace."_

"_Travel? You and who?"_

"_You and I. Zelaran…" he began hesitantly, not sure how to continue._

_She was like him by not really showing her emotions, or even speaking much. They had managed to gain an understanding between them but it was very fragile._

_What did she feel toward him though? The man who married her out of gratitude and the desire of helping her. Her eyes often rest on him but he was still unable to fully decipher the feelings behind them. _

_S__he seemed...content if not exactly happy._

"_Zelaran, if I am not cursed then I would probably be able to love you as a man would care for a woman." He told her sincerely, almost wanting to take her hand into his, especially when he saw her eyes widening in shock. "We have lived together for almost two years and I have grown to care for you deeply._

"_But I am cursed." He interrupted her as she seemed to want to speak. "Because of this I can only offer you friendship."_

"_I…I care for you too." She said shyly, she wanted tell him more but decided against it, as what he said was an obvious warning. But she still reached to clasp his hands. "You are…special to me…the most special person to me."_

_She would wait sometime more before she tell him what she really wanted to say, and hopefully she would have worked out her true feelings for him by that time._

_He smiled and planted a very chaste kiss onto her forehead before he indicated that she should let go of his hands. She did this reluctantly, and he then picked up his weapons once more._

"_You have never learnt archery, have you?" he suddenly asked, he did not really like teaching Merella but he was sure that it would be different with Zelaran._

_She shook her head and at the same time a slight frown appeared, "Apart from the short sword, I always used weapons that I can conceal."_

_When she was in the guild, she would rarely have her body free of any hidden daggers and darts. They were the weapon most favoured by her profession, as they could be carried regardless of the task._

_This was the training she had._

"_Perhaps I can teach you?" her husband offered. "Considering where we live it will be a useful skill."_

_At her nod he handed her his katana in order to demonstrate the proper way of holding a long bow. Zelaran couldn't help but to use this as an opportunity to examine the strange weapon, as she had never held it before. The katana was not a common weapon in this part of the world, so she was naturally curious about it._

"_My heirloom." Valygar stated softly. "Perhaps the only legacy of the family that I do not shun."_

_He was just going to draw it out for her when she did it herself._

"_A fine blade." She said, admiring it before she noticed the strange expression on her husband's face. "I am sorry, do you not want me to do this?"_

"_No, it is not that." His voice was slightly strained. "Did you…did you draw it out yourself?"_

"_Who else can do it?" she asked dryly. "Or am I meant to grab the end of the sheath and shake it out? Of course I drew it out."_

"_Not many people can," he managed to restore his composure, although he was now quite troubled by what she just did._

_

* * *

_To this day she still didn't know why he acted so strange when she pulled it out. The katana she was now holding was obviously a cheap blade but the nature of the weapon was enough to make her think of his blade. 

She was in another weaponry, but this room was obviously abandoned, as almost all the weapons were broken or neglected, and not a single one was free of any dust.

But some were still useable.

She made sure that no one was near this part of the keep before she picked the long bow up, she did not want to explain why she was relatively skilled with a long bow. Although she never mastered this missile, she could use it well enough.

If she wanted to then she could end up being very proficient with a long bow as there were thieves in the guild who were very skilled with one, although most preferred the short bow instead; but she didn't want anyone else to teach archery to her, and most of all, she didn't think that Valygar would be happy if she used his lessons to help her in her profession as an assassin.

"It is not as if he would even pardon me for being an assassin." She said sadly as she released the arrow. "Despite what he thinks and says he is too much a noble ranger."

It did not hit the centre of the target but it was quite close.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _this chapter was fun to write because I actually got to write some…'cute' bits (or at least cute and even sweet in my opinion) But I just really like the flashback where they sort of took a step forward in their relationship, and somehow I like the hair cutting bit!  But hair is a very intimate part of the body. I've been calling/describing her as Zelaran because I think in a way, Zelaran was the girl she had been, while Elara was who she is._

_The bit about Valygar's katana being drawn out by Elara is an idea that I suddenly have, and it will be revealed in the later chapters. As for Elara using a long bow…well, I never get why a mage couldn't pick up a long sword and try to stab someone in desperation, so basically I don't really agree with the weapon allocation in the Baldur's Gate games, so that's why I'm not really following them. Personally I think there probably were thieves who would use long bows, although I guess that's kind of leaning more toward bandits._

_What else…I don't know who exactly Woraen had in his group at a particular time during the Baldur's Gate I time frame, but I just wanted to compare Elara to some of the other NPCs that had travelled with Woraen sometime during his adventure, not throughout his adventure._

_I always thought that Merella and Valygar might have some sort of relationship, and I have seen several authors doing this, in this one story they were kind of childhood sweethearts. But I always imagined that while she might have loved him, he only always regarded her as nothing more then a friend, and I actually thought of them as being around the same age (not in this version though). I think in my very first Baldur's Gate fan fiction I actually showed this idea. Laugh, although the problem with game is that you never exactly know how old your NPC are unless they tell you or give you some hint (Eg. Aarin Gend from Neverwinter Nights). So out of curiosity, how old does every one think Valygar is? In this story, he is now thirty two years old, but in my old version I actually made him forty five!!!_


End file.
